


The War of the Lamp

by SophieJE619



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Doomed Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Turkish Baths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieJE619/pseuds/SophieJE619
Summary: After catching Gina at her most desperate hour, Chapur sets his ultimate plan into motion. This scheme will rip lovers apart, turn the world on its head, and find our heroine using everything she's got to keep him from succeeding. Will good prevail? Or will evil reign supreme? And how will Gina hold through the storm she's being whirled up in?This can be read as a Reader-insert.
Relationships: Chapur (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Gina, Gina/Kahir (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

“And what do we have here?” A cold voice sent a chill down my spine. “It’s a rather interesting hour of night for a palace maid to be studying, don’t you agree?” I turned around to see a certain royal astrologist emerging from the shadows, a dangerously disarming smile on his face. “Even more so for a common girl to be snooping about the Crown Prince’s study… No ties at all to the palace… Holding a royal treasure.”

“... Good evening, Magician.” I managed to say, although I was unable to meet his eyes. Of all the things to happen, why now did fate cross our paths?

“Good evening, Little Maid.” He responded, backing me into a corner. “I won’t dawdle. Would you care to tell me why you are stealing the Crown Prince’s scimitar?”

Obviously I wasn’t, it was the jewel I was after, but before I could think of a way to explain myself my reflexes took over and my face flooded with embarrassment. “I…” My hands moved to hide the object from view.

This only seemed to amuse Chapur, as he caged me in further. “Or, perhaps you are smarter than you want me to believe. Have you figured something out about this treasure that would lead you to be so bold?” This wasn’t the first time he’s made me into such an emotional mess like this. However, it was certainly the first time he’s drawn it out this long. That made it all the more terrifying this time around. I said nothing. Chapur hummed at my silence, eyeing me up and down. “... I could have you executed for this, you know…” I flinched, feeling the cold metal of his staff under my chin. “It’d almost be a shame, really. So why don’t I propose an agreement? I’ll let this slide, if you’ll be a good girl and tell me everything you know.” The iciness of his staff on my chin was replaced with the warmth of a hand, holding my face still. I couldn’t look away now, as his eyes gleamed with the thought of my head on a spike.

“... I-”

“Chapur.” If time had stopped, it was finally starting again. I almost melted in relief as the Magician’s hand left me, but something told me my trouble was not gone yet. Kahir stood in the doorway to the study, clearly displeased with the scene before him. “Has something happened? Why are you here at this hour?” His eyes shifted to me, and I felt the color drain from my face.

“Your Highness,” Chapur bowed his head. “I was simply noticing this girl sneaking into the library, and I wanted to ensure there was no suspicious activity occurring.” Upon giving me a reprehending glance, he motioned to the scimitar. “It appears I was right to do so.”

Kahir frowned, and I knew I was done for. How could I possibly get out of this pickle? “Kahi-“

“I sent her for it.” Kahir interrupted, refusing to look at me. “She has every right to be here.”

Chapur raised his eyebrows and the displeasure of being thwarted was evident in the way his eyes hardened. “Your Highness, forgive my insolence, but you actually sent a common maid to acquire a treasure worth more money than her master will make in a year?”

Kahir blinked. “No, I did not send a common maid.” My heart was racing in my throat. What was he saying… “I sent the girl that was to accompany me tonight.” …  _ What. _ The silence could be cut with a knife. Seeing the look of rage and disgust on Chapur’s face, I was so happy I wasn’t alone with him at that moment.

“... You sent your  _ mistress _ to bring you a royal treasure.” He all but snarled. “A filthy wench has no right to something so precious!”

Kahir’s nostrils flared. “ _ Filthy wench _ . How dare you call her that!” The Crown Prince began to advance on the Magician, and my eyes went wide. “She is not my mistress, she is my fiancée! And you,” In a flash, the scimitar was gone from my hands, and its blade was at Chapur’s throat. “Will apologize to your future queen this instant.”

I was stunned, as my gaze met Chapur’s foul glare. The tension in the room swirled around us all, until finally the Magician spoke up. “... Forgive me, my Lady. I overstepped.” I blinked, before looking to Kahir. He still refused to look at me, and I felt my chest grow heavy. What have I done… After a second of pause, Kahir nodded and lowered the sword.

“Gina,” Was his reply, still not sparing me even a halfback glance. “Come.” I tried to hold back my tears, as I dutifully trailed at his heels, giving Chapur one last look as I disappeared out the door. His face was dark with rage, hatred, and another emotion I couldn’t place… But whatever it was, it still gave me chills. I followed Kahir through the garden, down a plethora of cooridors, until we reached a grand pair of doors. Opening them, I found myself standing an antechamber to what I could only assume were Kahir’s personal chambers. There he left me as he walked into his bedroom with the scimitar.

I felt my heart collapsing in on itself, as I tried to come up with something to say. “... Kahir, I’m…”

“I hope you’re going to come in,” He said, setting the scimitar on the table before him, as he reclined on a myriad of cushions. “You owe me quite a story, if you’d be so kind.” With every word he spoke, something inside me cracked. Splinter by splinter, it began to shatter, as step by step, I entered his presence. “Sit,” He gestured to the cushions across from him, and I obeyed. The air was suffocating, and deafeningly silent. My mind raced with answers to give, and my heart raced with questions to ask.

“... Kahir,” I began, trying not to break down in tears. “I…”

“Why?” He stopped me.

“W-... why?”

“Why were you there? Why were you hiding my scimitar behind your back?” He asked, his eyes finally boring into me with a look of anger and hurt, almost begging me not to admit the truth.

“I’m…” My lip trembled, and I reached a hand to my neck. “I’m so sorry! It was the gemstone! I was going to give it back if I could, but I need that stone!” I pointed to the ruby and Kahir immediately reached for what was his, as he should when it was between him and…  _ a thief _ .

“... So you were going to steal it.” He said quietly. “Gina…”

“Your Highness…” I couldn’t bring myself to use his name now. After what I’ve done, why would I still have that right? “I don’t expect you to forgive-“

“You’re not finished.” He raised his hand to silence my blubbering. “You have yet to tell me why you would do something like this.”

I flushed with shame. How could I tell him about Light? But I couldn’t bear to lie to him. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I don’t know what else I could tell you.” I can’t help but fiddle with my hands.

“I will believe you if it’s the truth you plan to tell me. Know that I trust you to be smart enough not to lie to me at a time like this.” Kahir said, a near undetectable hint of impatience in his voice.

“It is the truth, your Highness.” I nodded, gravely. “But it’s also quite outlandish.”

“I’ll be the judge of how outlandish your answer is.” He said, motioning for me to start talking. I began to recount the events that have occurred regarding Light and Chapur, as it was the magician’s fault I was in this mess to begin with. I could see Kahir’s eyes shift with every detail, filled with more turmoil than a sand storm. “... You’re right,” He finally said, once I’d finished. “That’s quite outlandish…” My heart sank.

“I understand if you don’t believe me.” I said. “I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t had first hand experience in the whole debacle.”

“I never said I didn’t believe you, Gina.” Kahir said. “You’re not so stupid that you would pull such a ridiculous falsehood at a time like this. Your head is not worth that kind of foolishness.”

I sighed in relief. “Thank you, your Highness…”

“However,” He frowned. “I’m still hurt that you wouldn’t come to me. You know I care for you, you could’ve asked for anything and I would’ve given it to you. Why did you think you needed to steal from me?”

I froze. Those things he said in the study… He couldn’t possibly… “... Anything?” I echoed, unable to wrap my head around it.

“Anything, Gina. I would’ve given you half of every province if you had asked for it.” He said.

“Your Highness…” I shook my head, completely overwhelmed. “I… I never thought you would… how could I possibly ask you for something like that? I’m stunned.”

“Yes, I realize that now. But the offer still stands.” He stood and went to approach me, leaving the scimitar abandoned on the table. “So please, my darling, don’t ever think again that you need to steal anything from me. Just ask, alright?” His hands touched mine and everything seemed to stand still. I could only nod, lost in how quickly his cold demeanor had turned into the most lush and rich kindness I’d ever known. Not even Sinbad was so warm and loving to me.

“I promise, your Highness.”

Kahir smiled, almost chuckling quietly. “You know you can keep calling me Kahir, Gina. You’re probably the last person I want to call me ‘Your Highness’.”

“Am I still worthy of that privilege though?” I fretted, frowning at all that had happened tonight. Even if he had forgiven me, I still felt dirty, evil even, to have attempted something so vile against him.

“Of course you are. You may feel bad for what you did, but you were trying to help your friend. You wouldn’t be nearly as wonderful as you are if you hadn’t.” I felt Kahir’s hand on my cheek. It was warm and gentle and so loving… “Gina, you’ve convinced me to help as well. Bring the lamp to the palace tomorrow and we will settle this once and for all.”

“Kahir,” I hugged him close. “Thank you…” My embrace was returned and I felt completely safe.

“Now, about what I said earlier…” Kahir cleared his throat.

“... About us being…”

“We’re definitely going to have to figure that out.” He said.

“Well, I mean… we can always wait for it to boil over and then say that we changed our minds in a few months…” I shrugged. “It would certainly get that princess off your back.”

“We could do that…” Kahir nodded. “Unless of course, we decide that we don’t want to change our minds in a few months.” There was a pause, before I finally pulled away to look at him.

“Kahir… are you saying that you…”

“Only if you’ll have me, Gina.” He smiled, combing his hair through my braid and releasing all my adornments from the tresses. I didn’t even care, I was too overjoyed.

“ _ Yes!! _ ” I whispered, unable to make any noise louder than that. And I didn’t need to say anything more, because anything else that could’ve been said was drowned in kiss after kiss.

In the wee hours of the morning, I left Kahir’s chambers in a haze of joy and love. “I will see you soon, my darling.” He’d said, kissing my flushed cheek one last time. “Meet me in my study.”

“I promise, my love.” I said, walking backwards out the door, probably looking like a drunken fool from how happy I was. Little had I known, as soon as I turned the corner, everything I thought was to be, would turn out not to be in the most heartbreaking ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone in the palace dungeon, my ankles in chains. I couldn’t say this was the last place I expected to end up in by now. But nobody could prepare themselves for a prison cell covered in a fine layer of sand, unsure if they’d be alive come this time tomorrow. But I was the Crown Prince’s fiancée. I shouldn’t have been arrested as soon as I left him last night, right? So then why did I find myself in the hands of the guards once I turned the corner from his chambers? Why did they call me a thief when Kahir had absolved me of that charge before I could even be properly accused? Why was I here?

As I questioned my situation, an unexpected visitor arrived. “Are you the one named Gina, servant of Sinbad?” The Prime Minister said, snapping me out of my ponderings.

“Yes, my liege.” I replied. “Forgive me asking, but why have I been arrested?”

“You are the one said to be the Crown Prince’s intended, are you not?” The Prime Minister inquired, ignoring my question completely.

“I am, my liege.” I answered, a bad feeling stirring in my gut.

“The King decrees it untrue.” The Prime Minister said. “How dare you declare yourself the Crown Prince’s future wife without His Majesty’s blessing.”

Ah, so that’s what this was about. “I was unaware, Prime Minister. Perhaps His Majesty and I can come to an agreement and move past this misunderstanding.” I say, clearly upset by this new turn of events.

“On His Majesty’s behalf, I must deny your offer. The Crown Prince is to wed the princess from the Northland. A commoner’s servant is a completely inappropriate choice for a future queen. Surely, Kahir would know that.” The wily man sneered. My dismay grew with every word.

“Are you saying that I seduced his Highness from his princely duties? It was he who proposed our engagement in the first place!” I said, making my annoyance known. How dare he insinuate such a thing, Prime Minister or not.

“Well, if the slipper fits, common wench.” The Prime Minister said, before he pulled out an iron ring of keys. “Now, I won’t dance around the matter, why don’t we come to an agreement of our own.” I tilted my head as he unlocked the cell door, still seated in my shackles. “If it’s true that Kahir created this ridiculousness, then I shall give you the opportunity to destroy it before any dangerous notions spread.”

“... Your meaning?” I asked, watching him approach.

“I will release you from this cell if you’ll be so kind as to call off the engagement. You needn’t say anything publicly, just a simple yes will do. I’ll handle everything with Kahir, and you can be on your merry way.” He smiled at me, showing his sharp jawline as he held the keys in front of me. “I’ll also pardon you for the attempted theft.”

My face flushed. “Kahir already took care of that.”

“Kahir simply made an excuse for you, another reason why this engagement is improper for a Crown Prince.”

I frowned. “And if I refuse to meet your demands?”

The Prime Minister soured. “Tread carefully, girl. I have no problem making you disappear…” My hand went to my neck instinctively. He was right, with one word I could be killed and nobody would be the wiser.

“I…” I hesitated. How could I do this to Kahir? But surely he’d understand if I told him why… Nonsense, they’d never let me near him again. “I’d like some time to think, you’d be so kind.”

The Prime Minister snarled, and stormed out of the cell. “I’m not a patient man, common wench. Luckily for you, I have 15 minutes to spare. Have your answer by the time I return.” The door slammed shut and I was left alone again.

“15 minutes… I couldn’t make a decision like that in 15 years…” I drop my face into my hands, once I hear his stomping fade out of earshot.

“Then some advice would perhaps be appreciated at the moment?” Another voice said from outside. I look up to see one of the last people I could expect.

“Your Majesty…” I bow my head in respect for the King, “Why are you here? With all due respect, you have no place in a lowly dungeon…”

“Worry not, dear child. I am not cruel, it was not I who wished this for you.” He said. “I simply wanted you in a place where you would be keen to listen.” I furrowed my brows at his words. Something about them seemed off.

“I suppose you’re here to persuade me towards cancelling my engagement to your son.” I said.

“I’m afraid so, dear. I understand that it may seem cruel of me to force you apart, but it is imperative that Kahir take a wife of royal blood.” The King replied, stoically. I lowered my head. He was the king, he could not be swayed. “Of course, I do understand that you care for my son. It pleases me that he has someone like you to call a friend. If I were to arrange for you both to have… closer proximity, would that perhaps improve the situation?”

“... Closer proximity?” I asked. “I don’t understand.”

“I am willing to reward you in exchange for your cooperation, my child. You would be given a rank in the palace, to come and go as you please with no trouble. You could see Kahir whenever you liked within the proper boundaries.” The King said. “I would even provide you with your own quarters and a monthly allowance. You would live in comfort as a palace lady.”

I couldn’t process. What did he mean palace lady? What did that entail? “A… palace lady?” I was lost for words.

“Of course, there would be the pesky little matter of your marriage.” The King said. I choked on my thoughts.

“ _ Marriage?!! _ ” I cried. “But, your Majesty! If I agreed to this, you’d have my word never to court your son!”

“I know, dear, and I do trust your integrity. But if you were to remain unmarried it would leave open a window for Kahir to take you as his mistress. At which point the risk of him neglecting his queen in favor of you would be too great.”

I was shattered. So now my choices were basically to find a different husband or die… “But, your Majesty, who would I choose?” I lamented.

“Worry not, dear. A suitable match will be found for you.” The King declared. This only made me more nervous.

“Your Majesty-“

“If you trust me, you will allow me to do this. I’ll have my brother relay your answer.” And without another word, the King was gone and I was alone again.

“... He calls  _ that _ advice?!” I complained.

“Who are you talking to, girl?” The Prime Minister snapped, approaching with a guard and hand servant. The guard’s sword glistened menacingly, as the servant offered a cup of wine to his master. I went pale. It was now, there was no never. I had to make a choice…

“... I’ve decided to cooperate.” I sigh. “You can tell His Majesty that I’ll comply with his wishes…”

The Prime Minister smirked. “Wonderful,” With a snap of his fingers, the servant was inside unlocking my shackles. “I’m glad to see we could solve this issue so easily.” I said nothing as I stood to stretch my legs. There was sand in my shoes and my skirts probably had splinters from the stool. “Escort the girl back to Sinbad’s estate.” The Prime Minister told his guard, who nodded and offered his arm to me.

“Thank you,” I told him, as he led me out of the dungeons.

“Of course, my Lady.” He replied.

“Er…” How could I possibly get used to being called that… It would be almost impossible to accept such a title until the King acquired a…  _ husband _ for me. Oh no… I was not ready for this. I should’ve just rejected Kahir’s initial idea! I can’t get married yet! Let alone to a stranger! What am I to do now?

I was jostled from my concerns when- “ _ Gina _ !” A familiar voice called, far more cheery than I would think him to be. Chapur came up to me and my escort with a winning smile. “How lovely to see you, again.”

“Chapur…” I trailed off, as I felt him place his hands on my shoulders. “So nice to see that you  _ care _ …” I faked a smile, before glancing at the guard. “Could you… excuse us for a minute? I believe I was holding a conversation with the Royal Astrologist before it was interrupted.”

The Guard bowed, and Chapur nodded for me to walk with him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll return the newest palace lady here once we’re finished.” He promised, and a chill ran up my spine.  _ How did he… _ We turned a few corridors and I found myself in a secluded alcove. There, I quickly decided what to say.

“... I’m not even going to ask how you know about my promotion.” I said, already flustered at the thought for some reason. “What I  _ will _ ask is why you felt the need to have me arrested!”

“Arrested? My dear lady, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chapur chuckled, feigning infuriating innocence.

“Oh, but you do, Chapur. What was it about my engagement to the Crown Prince, something only  _ you _ knew about by the way, that seemed threatening enough for you to sabotage it?!” I yelled at him. “Nobody else knew, because he proposed to me last night! You were the first to know, even before I fully did! I was willing to overlook that little misfortune, but then as soon as I was out of his sight, you had me imprisoned in the dungeons!”

“Come now, Gina. I was doing you a favor.” He chuffed. “What girl wouldn’t want to be made a palace lady? Who do you think gave the King the idea?”

“A palace lady? Forced to marry whoever the king wants her to, or die?” I shook at the very thought. “I was to be a queen!”

“The King would never have allowed it, Gina, even if I hadn’t said anything.” Chapur said. “Besides, you’ve defied my expectations already.”

“I…” This made me pause. “Have?”

“Why yes. Not every commoner, especially not every servant girl, can achieve noble status, darling.” Chapur said smuggly, as he circled me like a falcon does a little bird. It was more than unsettling, as was most definitely intended. This man was dangerous, and he made sure all the right people were well aware of the fact.

“... Are you certain that it was all my doing?” I asked, an unnerved edge in my voice. “Why do I feel like this is part of a horrible scheme you’re plotting?”

“Oh? Are you giving me credit? Because I’ll gladly accept, my dear.” He said.

“Don’t play it like it’s something good! You always have sinister motives. That’s why it worries me that I’m only here because you want me to be!”

Chapur, suddenly towered far above me, his shadow blocking the light from a window in the corridor, casting me in a fearsome shadow. “Perhaps I do want you to be,” He said, menacingly. “Let’s hope you’re smart enough not to complain.” And then he was on the other end of the alcove as quickly as he had been to loom over me, a guiding hand motioning for me to follow, so that I may be returned to my escort. I hesitated for a minute, before he said, “Must I guide you by the hand like a child, my Lady?” I shook my head, before following him with glowing cheeks and a malcontented huff.

“I have a bad feeling about this…”

I marched to the guard with a withering look, still fuming about the Royal Astrologist when he called, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other, Lady Gina. Save me a seat at your investiture ceremony.” I turned back to face him with a look of shock.  _ I would be getting an investiture ceremony?! _ Suddenly I felt a little lightheaded.

“I think it’s time for me to return to Sinbad’s estate…” I muttered, and the guard immediately rushed to my aid. It barely crossed my mind that I was meant to meet Kahir in the royal library, being too overwhelmed with the events of the last 12 hours to care.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gina. Gina!” A voice called to me, pulling me out of the sleep I’d collapsed into upon my return home… “ _ Gina _ !” The voice called again. Right, there was someone I had to talk to.

“Hm? What is it?” I yawn, sitting up to see Sinbad sitting at the foot of my bed. “How long have I been asleep?”

“It’s evening, now. You’ve been out for 10 hours, my girl.” Sinbad said, the concern evident in his face. “Where were you last night? I didn’t even know you’d gone anywhere, and then you show up at my door with a palace guard?! Not even half an answer to my questions!” A pang of guilt pierced my chest.

“Oh dear… I’m sorry, Sinbad. I didn’t mean to worry you…” I stammered, looking for answers when everything rushed back to me. Kahir, his study, the lamp, the stone. And my marriage…

“Gina? What’s wrong?” Sinbad asked, seeing my face suddenly drop. I couldn’t answer. It was too much at once.

“Can we… discuss that later? It’s been… a very long day. I think I’m in need of some food.” I said, looking away to a basket of silks, in which I’d hidden the lamp.

“... Of course,” Sinbad nodded his head, sadly. “Come, Gina, supper is almost ready.”

“Thank you, let me get changed first.” I say, disappearing behind a screen with a simple and formal dress. Sinbad, ever the gentleman, waits outside my room. Once I’m finished, I join him and we go to dinner together. The rest of the staff are grateful to see me about, as Sinbad tells me they too had been worried. “I’m sorry, Sinbad. I didn’t mean to cause a fuss.” I replied, forlornly. My head was elsewhere, worrying about what was to come.

Dinner was a modest affair tonight, with no guests to be seen. And we all dined together, master and servants alike, on a crowd pleaser of maqluba with baklava for dessert. After the rest of the servants finished pressing me for information about where I’d been, what happened, and why I looked so down. I told them I wasn’t ready to talk, but that they shouldn’t worry, because I was alright. This only seemed to soothe their worries a little. “Shall I leave you with your thoughts for tonight, Gina?” Sinbad asked. “I understand that you might not be ready to talk.”

“Thank you, Sinbad.” I sighed with relief. “That does make me feel better.”

“Of course, my girl. I can only guess that you’ve been through more than enough right now.” Sinbad nodded, his eyes twinged with concern. I promptly return to my room afterwards, requesting complete solitude from the rest of the household, so I can think. The next few days and nights go on in this manner, until a messenger comes knocking from the palace.

“Gina, wake up!” Samar said, shaking me into consciousness.

“What? What is it?” I ask, rubbing my tired eyes. The amount of sleep I’ve been getting as of late has been dwindling.

“There’s a messenger for you…” Samar said, her face full of worry. “He’s from the palace.”

I’m suddenly very awake. “The palace…” I suppose I should’ve been expecting some correspondence from the King, but I never would’ve thought it’d be so soon… “I’ll be right down.” I said, going to get dressed in something elegant.

“Gina…” Samar trailed off, as I went to pick out an outfit. “Are you in trouble?”

I paused for a minute. “... No, Samar. Not in any real sense.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything’s going to be fine.” I avoided her questions. “Let me get dressed now.” Gina wanted to say more, but ultimately left without a word. Seeing her go away so disheartened, made me feel so bad, but I just couldn’t find the way to properly explain to her. Maybe, depending on what His Majesty might want, I could find the right way to tell her and Sinbad what was going on later tonight. I appeared in the grand foyer, where Sinbad and the palace messenger were talking. When they saw me, the messenger came and addressed me.

“Lady Gina of the House of Sinbad, His Majesy has summoned you to the palace.” The messeger said, bowing slightly. It was so weird…

“Of course.” I said. “We’ll go right away. Sinbad,” I turned to him. “I know I’ve been avoiding conversation, but depending on how this all goes, I’ll see you tonight.”

All Sinbad could do was nod. “Send His Majesty my regards.”

The messenger and I left soon after that, flanked by royal guards as we made our way to the palace. I have not seen any of Kahir since that night, and he is nowhere in the garden outside the Royal Library. This was better than if I’d seen him, I concluded. I didn’t know what he would think of me at that moment. And if I were to start crying now, it would look horrible of me before the King. So I steeled myself emotionally as I approached the doors to the King’s chambers, silently praying that Kahir wouldn’t be there. The guards knocked for me, and when the King said, “You may enter,” they opened the doors and I bowed.

“Your Majesty, I’ve come to answer your summon.” I said, cordially. “I hope you’ve been in good health, since our last corespondence.”

“Gina, come in.” The King replied, sitting upright on a luxurious lounge at the foot of the royal bed. To his left, Kahir’s mother the Queen stood, the epitome of grace and femininity. To his right, his brother the Prime Minister, looking just as despicable as ever, although I’d never say such outloud. I entered with my back bowed until he gave me permission to rise, just as the messenger had instructed me to do so on the way here. “I’m sure you can only guess why I’ve summoned you.”

“This is to do with my marital arangements?” I inquired, ignoring the churning of my stomach.

“Indeed. I hope you won’t be unsettled to hear that a suitor has been selected.” The King said. I was taken aback. Yes, I’d known that this would be the reason for my summon, but even now I was ill prepared.

“A-already? Your Majesty, forgive me, but it’s only been a few days…” I couldn’t help but protest. “Are you certain you’ve found a good match? What if I’ve never met him before?”

“The King understands your concerns, Gina.” The Pime Minister sneered. “And you will be pleased to know that we drew from your  _ very _ shallow pool of eligible acquaintances in the palace.”

“Oh?” I asked, “And… who might he be, exactly?” Before anyone could answer there was another knock on the door.

“You may enter,” The King declared, before saying to me, “You’re about to meet him, my dear.” I turned to see the door open and a face that almost brought me to my knees.

Chapur entered with a bow as well. “Your Majesty, good morning.” That smile on his face made my head spin. “I already understand why I’m here, and I must say that I’m honored by your generous gift.”

_ Gift… _ I stood there, enraged by what he was implying. “Y-... Your Majesty,” I turned, trying to reign in my fury. “I am not… You can’t…  _ Him _ ?!” I was lost for words as I trembled in my spot.

“You are displeased?” The King asked, his eyebrows raised.

“I am…” I bit my tongue. Who was I to be appalled at the King? “ _ Not _ a gift.” I spat at the Royal Magician. I couldn’t be angry with His Majesty, but I could certainly be enraged with him.

“Of course, you’re not.” Chapur said, disregarding my temper like a parent ignores a child throwing a fit. “I was referring to the King paying for the wedding in full, my dear.”

“... Oh.” I said, still glaring daggers at my…  _ no _ . He was  _ not _ my fiancé. Not even the King could make me marry someone so vile. I would be more compliant if he’d married me to the poorest beggar on the streets. “Well then, it’s certainly a shame. Because  _ I _ would rather…” The gleam of the guard’s scimitar from the door caught my eye. My hand went to my neck once more. Right… That’s the only issue. “... Help pay the expenses…”

“You are so gracious, Gina, but I insist.” The King said, and again I couldn’t help but feel that something about his words felt off. “I’m sure your new husband will be very pleased with your parsimony.”

I looked to Chapur, who flashed me an alarmingly charming smile. I wanted to run. “I…” I couldn’t say anything against this. I could tell if I did, my head would roll. “... Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Wonderful,” The Prime Minister clapped, a smile on his loathsome face. “We shall begin the preparations immediately.”

This made something twinkle in Chapur’s eyes, and I felt something flip and twist inside me. “... Yes! Yes. But, in due time. I… think there is something I must discuss with my former master.” Yes. Sinbad. If there’s anyone I can go to, it’s him. And I should’ve gone to him days ago… “Sinbad sends his regards, your Majesty. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be returning to him now.” I quickly exited the King’s chambers in the most respectful fashion I could muster, and once the doors shut, I let out a broken sob.

“My lady, what’s wrong?” A servant asked.

“Nothing… I must return home now…” I croaked, willing my tears not to fall as I stared upwards. Home… Could I even call it that now? Well, whatever it was, I just wanted to get back to it. The servants and guards escorted me to the palace gates via more secret routes, so as to not have me be seen looking like this. Bless those servants…

“Gina?” Sinbad was there at the door, worried over the devastated look on my face.

“Sinbad…” I started, before collapsing into his arms. “I have so much to tell you.”


	4. Chapter 4

I’d locked myself away in my room again, after I confessed everything about the marriage to Sinbad. It took hours for him to calm me down, and by that point the news of the bawling bride-to-be had spread throughout the house and into the streets. Everyone I’d ever met and their mother seemed to drop in to talk to me. At first I thought they were there to console me, but it turns out they were only looking for invitations to the wedding. After the 15th visitor, I ran up to my room, crying hiccups. Sinbad dared not follow, but rather closed his doors and sent away everyone who came to call.

This is how it continued for several days, with my only interaction being in the warehouse and at mealtimes. And during that time, I began to realize that I probably missed my chance to restore Light with all this mess. Looking resignedly at the lifeless lamp, I began to despair all over again. My shame was keeping me from fixing this. If I could just approach Kahir and attain that gemstone… No. It’s probably too late, and how could I face him now that I’m…

“Gina?” Samar knocked. “I’m sorry, but you have a visitor.”

“Thank you, Samar.” I said, wiping my tears. “But I still don’t wish to see anyone. Send them my regards and an apology from me for their inconvenience.”

“But, Gina…” Samar continued, “It’s the Queen.”

I was silent. Kahir’s mother? But, why? What could she want from me? “... Send her in.” I finally said, wiping my face and trying to sooth my puffy eyes. The door opened, and I rose to greet the Queen. “Your Majesty,” I bowed. 

“Gina, it’s been a while.” The Queen asked, coming forward to touch my arm. She was dressed in modest clothing, hiding her true status. “I heard from the servants what happened. Are you alright?”

Alright? Did I look like I was alright? I wiped my eyes again. “Yes… It’s just… quite overwhelming that’s all.”

“You’ve been crying,” She observed, producing a beautifully embroidered kerchief.

“Have I?” I chuckled lightly, accepting the offer. “I didn’t notice…”

The Queen did not laugh at the pitiful attempt at humor. “Gina… I’m so sorry. I would try to appeal to the King on your behalf… but, if you wish to keep your head, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do.”

“I know, your Majesty. I don’t expect any favors at all from you. And yet you’ve already done more for me than I could possibly say. Thank you.” I smiled, trying to hide the brokenness in my eyes.

The Queen finally returned the gesture, if only for a second. “The King has summoned you to return to the palace with Sinbad, once you’re ready to begin preparations. I figured it’d be good for me to deliver it to you, personally.”

“Once I’m ready?“ I echoed. “I… don’t know if I’ll ever be ready…”

“I know how you feel,” The Queen said. “But, soon enough, you’ll be able to comprehend the situation, and then you can call yourself ready. For now, just relax…” She looked at the dark circles under my eyes. “And get some rest.”

“Yes, your majesty.” I nodded, my eyes suddenly feeling quite heavy.

“Scheherazade, my dear.” The Queen said. “You may call me by my name. You could’ve been my daughter-in-law after all.”

“Could’ve been? No, the King would never have allowed it.” I shook my head.

“You’d be surprised. He was willing to let Kahir marry for love if things took a more platonic route with the Northland princess. I don’t know what happened or why he changed his mind.” Scheherazade brow was knit as she said this. It concerned her as much as it did me.

“Change his mind? When did you last talk about this?” I asked.

“Oh, well, I can’t remember, it was before the princess arrived. But he seemed so sure of his decision.” She replied.

“Well, regardless of that, there’s no going back now. Not unless I want to demonstrate to the palace how beheadings are shown to dramatically decrease someone’s lifespan.”

The Queen nodded, gravely. “... Well, at the very least I can offer some consolation if you wish.”

“Consolation, Queen Scheherazade?” I asked. “What could be said that would console me?”

“You know that if he mistreats you, he’ll have hell to pay with Kahir. And me.” She said, almost jokingly, and it made me laugh.

“With all due respect, not even Kahir could beat Chapur in a fight. He’s powerful, I’ve seen it firsthand.” I said, recalling that night in the cave. “But yes, the thought of Kahir being there for me is quite comforting.”

“And hey, it’s your wedding, isn’t it? The event itself doesn’t have to be somber. You can still create your dream wedding.” She smiled. “I had so much fun planning my wedding to the King. I’m sure yours will be the event of the decade!”

I smiled back. “You’re right. I need to look for the positives.”

“Good,” She nodded, hugging me in a warm embrace. “I know you’ll be okay. You’re strong in your own right.”

“Thank you, Scheherazade.” I said, glowing under the praise.

“I must go now,” The Queen released me, and stepped towards the door. “I hope to see you soon, Gina.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” I nodded, going to return the kerchief to its owner.

“Keep it,” She said, “It’s yours.”

“A gift?” I marveled, “Your Majesty, I don’t know what to say…”

“A simple ‘thank you, Scheherazade’ will suffice.” Scheherazade joked.

I laughed, before obliging, “Thank you, Scheherazade.”

“Of course, Gina. I will see you soon.” And with that, she was gone. I stood there in my room, holding the kercheif and thinking about what to do.

The next day, I brought Sinbad with me to the palace, only to be brought to the Prime Minister… and Chapur.

“Hello, my beloved.” Chapur smirked at me. I did not return a smile.

“Ah, I remember you. You came to a banquet of mine.” Sinbad said.

“Yes, that would be where Chapur and I met…” I added, coldly. “Good morning, Prime Minister. I hope his Majesty is in good health?”

“He’s as well as when we last spoke with you, Lady Gina.” The Prime Minister stated. “Perhaps a wedding will lift his spirits and his health.”

“Perhaps, it will. Shall we begin the preparations, then?” I replied, airily. “I’ve taken a more dynamic approach, and have already put some thought into it.”

“Wonderful,” Chapur stepped forward. “I believe it will be alright if I leave this in your capable hands, my darling? I’m afraid I have work to do, and cannot be as involved as I’m sure you’d like me to be.” He said this as his hand brushed my cheek.  _ Foul crass degenerate. _

“It’s perfectly fine. You’re already involved more than enough,” I cooed, plastering a fake smile on my face. “ _ Dearest _ .”

This seemed to amuse him, as he flashed a malicious grin at me. “Always so agreeable,  _ my love _ . That’s what I  _ adore _ about you.” His words almost made me shudder. “You’ll join me in the astronomy tower once you’re finished, won’t you? I’d love for us to spend some time together.”

“... I’m afraid that could be deemed improper,  _ my love _ .” I said, calmly removing his hand, though my eyes were ablaze with fury. “It’d be best not.”

“Oh, Lady Gina,” The Prime Minister chuckled. “You’ve never let propriety get in your way before. So why now?”

I had to bite my tongue from doing just as he was suggesting and ripping him a new one, but Chapur stepped in before I lost my control. “No no, Prime Minister. She’s right. It would be unflattering for the bride to be pregnant on her wedding day…” I stared at him in disbelief. Was he actually insinuating that he would… that  _ we _ would… The two men guffawed at the joke and at my reaction, while Sinbad stood in discomfort at my situation. After a minute, Chapur composed himself and said, “Well, I really must be going now. Until next time, beloved.” With a kiss to my cheek, he was gone.

“Well then,” The Prime Minister said, jovially, as my shame obviously left him in high spirits. “I shall escort you both to the royal wedding planner. Her Majesty is waiting for you there.” We both followed the Prime Minister, who led us to a private garden where the Queen was sitting with a slightly older woman and a slew of bustling young girls with arms laden with different silks and flowers.

“Ah, Gina. How lovely to see you again.” Scheherazade came to greet us, “I’ve brought the woman I hired to plan my wedding, and her apprentices. Tala, this is the bride, Gina.” 

“Wonderful! It’s an honor to plan your wedding, my Lady.” Tala said, jubilantly. “Come come, spare no details. My girls and I want to make your big day absolutely perfect.”

I can’t help but laugh, sadly. No matter how it was planned, it  _ would _ be perfect if it weren’t for the groom. “Well, I’m sure you would be much help. I’ve never been married after all…” The realization of how stupid I just sounded made me blush.

Tala giggled, kindheartedly. “Oh, I know dear. Don’t worry, every bride has a right to be nervous. This is one of the most auspicious days of your life! Now then,” She took me by the hand and led me to the fountain. “You sit right here with me, and we’ll all get started.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and the final preparations were being made. Chapur, being an astrologist, had sent word to Tala that the stars would be perfectly aligned for a wedding next friday, it was monday now, the night before the festivities started. As is custom, Sinbad would hold an engagement feast tomorrow, since it’d been decided that he would act as the father of the bride. I couldn’t feel more loved because of it. Even with a husband- I had come to accept my fate around the time Scheherazade and I chose my wedding dress- as horrible as Chapur would be, I still had my family to rely on, as well as Kahir and his mother.

I was gathering my bathing supplies to go to the bathhouse with Samar. This would be the last night I’d get to bathe before the wedding, aside from the Henna Night on wednesday. “Gina, are you ready?” Samar came in, dressed plainly for the bath.

“Yes, just a minute.” I said, grabbing the basket with my soaps and scented oils. “We’re going to the one we used to, right?”

Samar nodded. Although Sinbad has his own bathhouse for the residents of his abode, we had always used a public bathhouse near the slums, and upon some further exploring, Samar had informed me that it was still standing after the demolition of our old homes. I liked the layout of Sinbad’s but it wasn’t separated between men and women like the other one, and instead relied on there being allotted times for each gender in the bath. I really wanted some time to myself tonight without having to think of men walking in on me later.

I threw on a loose light garment and grabbed my basket, and we walked downstairs together, waving to Sinbad that we would be back late tonight. Samar grabbed a lantern on the way out the door. The  _ Hamam alaistirkha _ was a place where poor people came to feel rich and socialize with each other. Here, I could feel as fresh as a queen in her own private bath, perfumed and clean from a long day of queenly duties. The mosaics on the walls of the women’s only section depicted scenes of splendor, with women relaxing under the shade of fruit trees, partaking of the produce and drinking wine. Attendants massaged them and catered to their every need. There were even scenes of women soaking in ponds and fish eating the dead skin off their feet.

Tonight, Samar and I were coming here to relax together one last time before the wedding festivities began, and to pamper each other with massages and deep cleansing hair washes before I would ultimately go through the same thing on wednesday at the palace baths. I’d tried to get Samar into my wedding party, but unfortunately Tala had limited the list to the class I’d be joining via the union. So this was also my personal dream for my Henna night, or as close to it as I could get.

“I wonder if anyone else will be in tonight?” Samar said, as we walked into the women’s entrance.

“Who knows? I kind of hope it’ll be just us. This is how I would’ve wanted wednesday to go anyway.” I replied, slipping off my sandals in the changing room. The chandeliers set the domed ceiling aglow and made the flowers that hung from wall sconces pop with vibrant color.

“Really? Just me? What about the queen, you seem quite close to her.” Samar asked.

“I wouldn’t bathe with her on any other night. She’s kind and I adore her, but she’s not my future mother-in-law, and certainly not my sister by choice like you are.” I affirmed.

Once we were both ready, we came to the hot room where we enjoyed a good scrub down by the bath attendants and talked with each other. “So what will the wedding be like?” Samar asked from behind the marble partition separating us and our attendants, as they rubbed the massage oil into my shoulders. “I haven’t heard much about it.”

“I wish you would be there to see it, Samar. He left the entire preparation process to me, so it’s all my preferences.” I’d subconsciously taken to not saying Chapur’s name aloud, as if that would help the situation. Sure, I’d accepted that I would be married to him, but I didn’t have to admit it publicly.

“Still won’t allow yourself to possibly like who His Majesty picked?” Samar empathized, avoiding his name as well.

“I will never like who His Majesty picked, it has nothing to do with allowing myself to like him.” I declared. “It’s like pairing a hummingbird with a falcon…”

Samar fell silent for a minute, before saying, “Well, tell me about how you planned it. I’m sure Lady Tala took all your thoughts into consideration.”

“She did, apart from the guest list. The palace is rich, so everything will be gold and white. I’ll be sure to send an enormous bouquette home to you with Sinbad. You’ll love the white peonies I chose.”

“And what about your dress?”

“It’s a champagne color with accents of a really warm pink. I wanted to blend into the scenery almost… But Tala wouldn’t have it.” I said.

“What’s champagne?”

Oh, right, champagne was invented in the 1900s they wouldn’t know what it was here. “I don’t know what it was called so I made up a word for it. Think light gold with a hint of rose.”

“Ahh. Interesting. You’re so creative, Gina.” Samar said. “I’m sure you’ll look like a goddess in your dress.”

“I can only hope so.” I sighed. “Well, you might see me before I process out on Friday.”

We stayed there in the bathhouse for a long while, getting massaged like we’d been working hard labor all day, and our hair washed with a particularly luxurious shampoo I brought. When we went into the cold room we were practically glistening with how clean we felt. Perfumed with rose and orange water, my nose felt refreshed and clear. The attendants offered us a cup of persian tea to drink while we let our bodies cool down from the hot room. I tipped both of the attendants when we were done and we went to get dressed.

“Well, that was fun.” Samar said, chipperly. “I’m glad we could do this one last time together.”

“I am too.” I smiled. “Henna night is going to be so bland without you, Samar.”

“Well, let’s get home before it gets too dark.” Samar grabbed the lantern she brought and relit the candle inside. “Who knows what creeps might be out on the street late at night.”

“Yes, although they might not try anything with the woman engaged to the Royal Astrologist. I doubt they’ll do anything to you.” I said, hugging her affectionately. “I won’t let them.” We made it back to Sinbad’s home without incident, and continued talking long into the night. Finally, Samar bade me goodnight and we both retired to our bedrooms to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt cold, despite the climate and the sweltering weather pouring through my window. This dress was truly stunning, and Tala spared no chance to tell me so. “Your husband is going to love it, darling!” She gushed, securing the veil to my head and leaving it for me to lower onto my face myself. “You look like a goddess today!”

“Thank you, Tala. I couldn’t have done it without you.” I replied, giving her as genuine a smile as I could muster.

“Oh smile, dear! It’s your wedding day! Aren’t you excited?” Tala urged, seeing only the corners of my lips perk up.

“Ha,” I chuckled, smiling a little more for her as I thought about how pretty everything would be. “No, not in the slightest.”

“Oh, you’re a good joker, dear!” Tala laughed out loud. “I can tell by the tone of your voice!”

I faked a really good chortle and nodded at her. “Of course I’m joking!”  _ I am an excellent liar, Chapur. I don’t care what you say. _ “Okay then, I think I’m ready. Just time to go say goodbye…”

Tala nodded and lifted up my train to go down the stairs to the grand room, where all the house staff were dressed their best as a way to be part of the ceremony too. Sinbad wore a new suit he’d purchased for the wedding, with gemstones specifically cut to glimmer significantly less in the light. “So that you would shine the most” was his reasoning to me. “You dress so modestly, today is your day, even if it’s not perfect.” I couldn’t help but get emotional at that.

Samar was awestruck, as she came up to give me one last hug. “You glow like a million stars, Gina.” She said. “And don’t you let him say otherwise.”

“I won’t,” I promised. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Pshh, come on, it’s not like you won’t be able to come visit. Sinbad is nobility after all!” She smiled.

“You know what, you’re right. Sinbad is my father and that makes you one of my sisters. Of course I’m going to visit you.” I declared. “Nonetheless I will miss you all.”

“We’ll miss you too…” Samar’s eyes started to get glassy.

“Hey now, don’t go crying on me.” I tried to protest. “If you cry, I’m gonna cry… You don’t want me to ruin my makeup do you?”

Samar sniffled and shook her head, wiping her eyes quickly. “Go out there and show him who he’s marrying. The toughest girl in the Full Moon Kingdom!”

I smiled and with a final hug, I pulled away. Tala came forward and fixed a stray strand of hair that had fallen from behind my ear. “Are you ready, my Lady?”

I took a deep breath and exhaled. “I’m ready.”

“Places, everyone, places.” Sinbad called, and I placed my face veil over my face.

I looked down at my henna painted hands, and memories of wednesday night filled my head.

_ “So, when will your investiture ceremony be?” A palace lady asked, as she poured an expensive watered down bath oil over my head. _

_ “Oh, I’m not sure. I hardly even knew what I was doing with this wedding.” I replied once she’d finished. My hair was soaked to my skull as another palace lady pulled it out of the bath water and began drying it straight with a towel. _

_ “Well, you were there for the crown prince’s, weren’t you? I swear I remember seeing a girl that looked just like you, dressed so peculiarly.” The second one said. “It seemed so plain for a palace lady to be wearing something like that. But then again, you weren’t a palace lady back then. You were only a commoner.” _

_ “Be nice, Hürrem.” Scheherazade piped up, as she picked out which of her perfumes to marinate me in. I could already feel a sneeze coming on just thinking about it. “She was dressed wonderfully, regardless of her social class.” _

_ “Would you mind choosing one of the softer scents please, Scheherazade?” I asked. “I don’t think my senses could take a stronger one.” _

_ The other palace ladies went quiet, but Scheherazade just hummed in acknowledgment. The silence started to get heavy when the Queen asked, “What is it?” _

_ “She called you by your name, your Majesty…” The first palace lady said. _

_ “Yes, Sidika, she did. I gave her permission to do so.” _

_ “What? When?” Hürrem asked. _

_ “When I went to visit her in Sinbad’s house.” Scheherazade said, looking up to them with a stern look. “I can give her permission to call me such. In a happier world, she would have been my daughter-in-law. She has the right.” _

_ The palace ladies went silent again, and Scheherazade came and poured in a peonie and dew water perfume into the bath around me. This let me know something extra important: I was special in Scheherazade’s eyes… More special than the others. She would make a good ally. _

Sinbad wrapped my arm under his elbow, drawing me back to reality. “Are you sure, you’re ready, Gina?” He asked.

I nodded, yes. “Let’s go.”

The others opened the doors for us, and we walked out onto the streets where a quartet of guards waited holding up a bridal canopy and palace ladies played jubilant music while the onlookers danced and celebrated. The procession from Sinbad’s estate to the palace had begun. The friday sun beat down on the streets, but the canopy protected us from the glare. The cityfolk danced and sang when they heard the music play, some threw rice and flowers before us on the path. Some shouted their congratulations to me, some wished the union well. All of them began to follow the procession to see who the bride was going to.

The palace gates, although my fate lay beyond them, offered reprieve. The gates closed behind us, shutting everyone out, and palace ladies changed their tune. The music that had been loud and wild became slower and quieter.

The guards accompanied us through the palace courtyard to the hall of ceremonies. Four palace ladies who had waited at the door stepped forward to take the canopy. An official burning incense stood in front of us. “Alright, Gina. It’s time.” Sinbad said, and I nodded to him.

“Thank you, Sinbad. For everything.” I said, as he led me inside.

The entire palace had gathered for the ceremony and the King himself sat in his throne at the end of the hall, with Scheherazade beside him. Everything was as I’d pictured it. White peonies, gold silks, and crystals decorated everything. The  _ anyé va shamdoon _ glistened in the light. Even the guests had coordinated for the occasion. Everything was gold, champagne, and ivory.

Except him.

Chapur wore his regular colors, black and purple, with only the adddition of a larger feather in his turban. I couldn’t help but feel insulted at this, as I’d specifically had Tala relay the theme to him many weeks ago. Sinbad walked me halfway down the aisle as was custom, and I waited for Chapur to stand and come escort me the rest of the way. He didn’t move. Was he testing my patience? Did he want to see me angry? Thank the stars for this veil over my face, because I was livid.

After another second of nothing, it became clear that he was not going to move. I was forced to walk the rest of the way down the aisle on my own, willing myself to relax my fists of rage so that I wouldn’t punch him when I got to the  _ sofreyé aghd _ . The gathered people were also whispering amongst themselves about this. I felt so humiliated. He would have quite some explaining to do later. “Someone cleans up nicely.” I sarcastically whispered under my breath, as I sat at the table to his left.

“Yes, you do.” He whispered right back. I had to ignore him, as I looked dead into the mirror that symbolized eternity. The candles of the bride and groom burned before us. This was it. The palace ladies came forward and held the canopy over us both, signifying one roof over our heads.

The King stood from his throne, towering over the mirror and beginning his speech about the splendors of matrimony. I didn’t listen. My eyes were looking into the eyes of the hushed people behind us. Many caught my attention. Sinbad, sitting closest to me, his eyes full of sadness and concern. The Prime Minister, sitting closest to Chapur, looking smug. And Kahir, beside the Prime Minister, his eyes full of many, many things. Hate, sadness, anger, longing, and resolve… Resolve for what, I couldn’t say. His eyes were cold and hard as he stared flames into the back of Chapur’s head. They only softened when they turned to look at me.

“I do.” Chapur said, snapping me to attention. The King turned to me.

“Do you consent to marrying this man?”

If it had been a day where I felt happy to acknowledge tradition, I would’ve hesitated. Any other bride would’ve done so, in order to make the groom nervous. It was a game to be played. But this was too somber for me. I just wanted it to be over. I didn’t wait, didn’t hesitate. “I do.”

The guests all clapped and many cheered. “Then with your consent, I sign your names together in the Book of Unions under the Full Moon Kingdom. Henceforth,” The King spoke, while writing into existence our marriage in a large tome. “You will be bound together in matrimony with the conclusion of the  _ aghd _ .” He presented the book with a quick instruction, “Sign here, please.” I went first, and Chapur followed, simbolizing the duality that a man leads his wife, yet also puts her before himself.

With the book signed, Chapur smirked and went to lift my veil. I quickly relaxed my face into one of pure apathy. I almost swore I heard him mutter something under his breath. An attendant presented him with the  _ asal _ of honey. He took it and dipped his little finger into the sweet substance, before holding it to my lips. To show that he would feed me sweetness and love for all my days. Sadly, I would not be surprised if he hid poison under his finger nail. I took the honey off his finger into my mouth, staring dead at his face. There was a look of resignation in my eyes, as I put some honey on my little finger and fed it to him as well. He took it from me with a look of mirth.

“With a tender kiss, I declare you both, Man and Wife.” The King said.

I grimaced. Right, I’d have to kiss this snake. As he rolled his eyes, almost amused my predicament, he leaned forward and I did too. But then, when I closed my eyes to accept my fate, I felt something… His hand had reached up as if to cup my cheek, but it was between our lips. Opening my left eye, I saw his right one open, and his fingers protecting my lips from his. Pulling away from each other, my eyes were wide as he smirked like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  _ What was that?!! _

The crowd clapped and cheered some more and many people came up to congratulate us personally. Scheherazade stepped down from her throne and kissed both my cheeks. “You did wonderfully.” She whispered.

Sinbad was next, and he did the same thing. “He was wrong to make you walk on your own.” He muttered. I thanked them both, smiling genuinely for the first time since I left this morning.

Even the Prime Minister came up, although he thankfully didn’t kiss me. “May your union bear many children.” He said, and I wanted to slap him almost as hard as Chapur, when he let out a chuckle at the Prime Minister’s words.

Many more came to bid us well and congratulate us. It was getting boring. And then came Kahir. He kissed me on both cheeks and I leaned into his. “Gina… I am so, so sorry.” He whispered, before pulling away. “May you be happy…” He said, the crack in his voice so clear to my ears.

“Thank you, Kahir.” I smiled sadly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chapur’s smugness falter as he glanced away at the crowd of celebrating guests. What was that about? Regretfully, Kahir backed away and disappeared into the mass of people. Chapur and I were left alone while the King came down to us.

“Congratulations, both of you.” The King said. “I’ll leave you both for now, while I join the guests at the reception. We shall see you both soon.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” I bowed my head in respect, and Chapur did the same. Satisfied, the King left the hall, which had quickly cleared out as everyone left. It was just us now at our wedding table, shrouded in silence…


	7. Chapter 7

“Be honest.” I finally spoke. This was my chance to say what I’d been wondering for a while now. “Was this your doing?”

“Was what my doing?” Chapur replied, still smirking.

“Everything!” I snapped. “Don’t dance around the question! My patience is all ran out and if you don’t start talking right now, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, my dear?” Chapur said, suddenly a lot closer than before. “Lose your temper? Hurt me? You’re weak and we both know it. You can’t do anything.”

My eyes began to water. “... Just tell me. Please.” I said. “Did you plan this?”

“See? You are smart.” He said. “Yes, I did.”

“ _ Why? _ ” I lamented. “Was any of this even the King’s idea at all?!”

“No.” Chapur said, calmly. “I placed that seed in his mind and it grew and grew into exactly what I wanted it to be.”

“Why?!” I repeated, unable to control my tears. “Why did you do this to me?! Is it because of that  _ stupid _ lamp?! What does marrying me have anything to do with it?!”

“Because,” He started, standing to tower over me. “As my wife, you are mine under the law, and everything that is yours is  _ mine _ .”

The wheels started to turn in my head. “No…”

“Yes. And now you cannot keep that lamp from me, darling.” Chapur brought his hand to my chin. “I won’t let you.”

I wipe my eyes with the kerchief the queen gave me, but it’s no use. My makeup is ruined. “All this for a lamp…” I mutter.

“You’re too clever not to know the power it possesses, my dear.” Chapur says, raising me to stand by pulling up on my chin, and wrapping an arm around my middle.

“And if I give it to you? What will you do with me then?” I asked, looking at him with smudged eyes and puffy cheeks.

“Not ‘if’, Gina.  _ When _ you give it to me. And you will find out soon enough.” He said. “But don’t worry. If you think I’ll kill you once I have what I want, you’re mistaken.”

“Am I? Then why don’t I trust you?” I scowl.

“Because you’re helpless against me” He paused, taking in my ruined look. “In entirely the wrong way.”

“The wrong way?” I began looking to get away from him. “What’s the right way, I wonder?”

“The right way,” He let go and spun me around to look at us both in the mirror. “The right way is the way that replaces the tears on your face with a bright rosy glow, and makes your legs press together while you try to quiet your pounding heartbeat and conflicting thoughts about me.”

Part of me, the part that wasn’t  _ me _ me, wasn’t entirely sure what he meant… but the other part understood completely. I was disgusted with him. “My thoughts have never been conflicted when it comes to you.” I said, turning around and shoving him back. “I have always seen you as a nogood miscreant since the day you stole from my father.“

“Sinbad?” Chapur smirked. “That silver was never his. But, speaking of it,” He pulled something from his robe. “I do believe you have yet to receive your  _ mahr _ .” He took my hand and placed the silver in it. I stared at it in shock.

“You are a scoundrel of a man.” I seethed quietly.

“And you are my wife.” He replied. “Now, let us prepare for our reception, darling.”

I huffed before going to the bathhouse to get away from him. “I hate you, Chapur…” I seethed, storming out of the hall.

I had to scrub off all my makeup and redo it myself, so I opted to go for a more natural look instead. That was my strong suit after all. To my dismay, Chapur was waiting for me at the entrance. He chuckled in amusement. Normal women didn’t go for natural on their wedding days after all. “Shut up.” I snapped. “I’m not good at makeup okay?”

“You’re so amusing when you’re upset, darling. I think I’m going to enjoy this.” Chapur offered his arm. I begrudgingly latched on.

“Jerk.”

It just occurred to me that they probably didn’t call each other jerks in Ancient Mesopotamia, and he probably didn’t know what I’d just said. Well, no going back to correct it now. The even more amused look on my face told me he thought I was making up words, but he said nothing.

The reception was as dazzling as the ceremony, with all my favorite foods on full display at the wedding table. Two empty places were at the center of that table beside Sinbad and Tala on the left and the King and Scheherazade on the right. Kahir also sat beside his mother, furthest from the bride’s place. I took my spot beside Chapur, who wouldn’t even acknowledge me now. He was instead focused on the people before us, each one of them looking almost reverently towards us, the king and queen of our marital court. Not one of them was looking towards the real royal family to our right.

And at Chapur’s signal, the party began. Loud music, toasts to the newlyweds, dancing, food, and even many wedding gifts from strangers and enemies alike. I never danced with my husband, never shared a bite or a drink with him, never even talked that entire time. Finally I excused myself after 4 hours or so, and went out into the hallway to clear my headache. The music wasn’t even that loud but for some reason my cranium was pulsing. I didn’t even notice someone come out after me.

“Gina?” Kahir said. “Are you alright?”

“Kahir,” I turned to him. “Yes. I’ll be okay. I just need a minute of quiet.”

“Ah,” He nodded. “Shall I leave you alone, then?”

“No no, it was the music and the crowds that were bothering me.” I quickly replied. “Please, stay.”

“Of course.” Kahir said. “Why don’t we take a stroll?”

“That sounds wonderful.” I agreed. We both made our way outside to the garden, which was blissfully quiet compared to the Banquet Hall. I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Heh, alright I know I planned out everything to do with this wedding, but I really think if the reception had been out here instead, it would’ve been better.”

“Who knows…” Kahir shrugged, almost muttering to himself more than me. “Maybe next time…”

I paused. “Next time?”

“Hm?” Kahir tilted his head at me. “Oh, did I say next time? Gina, I’m so-”

“It’s alright…” I interrupted, knowing what he was feeling. “Blissful fantasizing.”

Kahir sighed, sitting down on the fountain edge. “You look…  _ so beautiful _ , Gina…” I could hear the brokenness in his voice as he said this. I looked like a bride… and I was not his.

“I changed my makeup…” I said, fiddling with my veil. “The previous version got ruined…”

“I like this version more.” Kahir replied, reaching up for my face tenatively. “It’s a stark reminder to the world of how divine mortal women can look.” His hand reached my cheek and my eyes got glassy.

“Kahir… You’re going to make me cry again.” I whimpered, leaning into his hand as I placed mine over it.

“... Again? Gina, I never meant to make you cry-”

“No, no, it wasn’t you.” I confessed. “It was him…” I held onto his arm as I glared away to a spot that I figured would suit a snake like him. It was dark and broody enough to earn my displeasure in his absence. “This entire thing was his idea. He convinced your father to split us apart and marry me to him instead.”

Kahir’s face went dark. “Lying evil cheat…” He muttered, standing to wrap his arms around me.

I couldn’t do anything but nod and wrap my arms around him. “He’s the master of the game. He cannot lose. He already has all the cards in his hand.”

“Not for long…” Kahir replied, that resolve in his voice again. “Gina, I will be King some day, and with how my father’s health is looking, that day might be soon.”

“Kahir…?” I looked up to him, his face hooded with something… almost sinister.

“When I am King, I will erase your marriage from the Book of Unions. It will be as though it never happened.”

“Kahir!” My jaw dropped. “You can’t do that! That’s an act of tyranny!”

“I can if you’ll help me.” He said. “All I need is a viable reason to annul the marriage and it can be done.”

I blinked in shock. Who was this man? He was not the Kahir I knew… Was he? “Kahir, I…”

“Gina,” Chapur said, appearing behind us. “There you are, my dear. You had me worried when you didn’t come back.”

“Chapur,” I said, coldly. “I needed some fresh air, that’s all.”

“Understandable.” He replied, coming forward. “Your Highness,” He nodded to Kahir. “Thank you for looking after my wife. If you don’t mind, I’ll be retrieving her now.” I was almost yanked out of Kahir’s arms and trapped at Chapur’s side, much to my deep distress. “Come, darling. The reception is almost over, and I’m sure you’ll want to bid goodbye to Sinbad.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” I sighed.

“For you? Always, my love.” He smirked. “Your Highness, good night.”

I was led away from Kahir, who’s fists clenched as we turned away. “You’re vile.” I snarled at him.

“Let me know when you’ve run out of insults for me, dearest. I’ll help you think of new ones.” He said, squeezing me even tighter to his side.

I growled with rage as we walked along. “I’ll never run out when it comes to a man as despicable as you.”

“We’ll see how you feel with time, darling.” He finally let me go when we reached the Banquet Hall again. “Come, let’s say goodbye to everyone before we retire.” We walked in together and I plastered as big a smile as I could, but unfortunately I still looked ready to cry. My false joy had all run out.

“Gina,” Sinbad came to hug me. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, Sinbad.” I wrapped my arms around him. “I’ll be arranging to come visit you, I promise.”

“Oh definitely. We’ll all miss you.” He smiled, his eyes shining with pride and devestation.

“I’ll miss you too.” I returned the gesture. “Oh! Could you give these to Samar for me?” I asked, handing him my bouquet of white peonies. “I said she could have them.”

“I will.” He took the bouquet and kissed my forehead. “You are a beautiful bride, Gina. Just married to the wrong groom. Good night.”

I waved goodbye to him as he disappeared out the door. It surprised me that he wasn’t wobbling on his feet. He must have stayed sober tonight. Queen Scheherazade and the King came to me next, each wishing us well, although the Queen was more sad about her regards. Nonetheless I accepted their hugs, and they left soon after. Once they were gone, Chapur nudged my shoulder. Silently, he nodded towards the door. Right…  _ It’s our wedding night. _ I thought. It made me frown but I eventually nodded.  _ It’s time to go… _

He offered his hand and I took it, letting him lead me away from the guests and out the door. Quietly, it closed behind us. “Come,” Chapur guided me through the corridors, towards a destination I didn’t know. I’d never been in this part of the palace.

“Where are we going?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“To our chambers, my wife.” He replied. “It’s time for you to see the Astrology tower.” We walked in silence thereafter, until we arrived at a humble door (humble by palace standards) behind which a staircase stood. “If you’ll allow me,” Chapur said, before picking me up bridal style. “You might trip on your dress otherwise.”

“Chapur!” I tried not to scream at the sudden height increase, wrapping my arms around him on reflex.

“Yes, dear?” He chuckled. “Are you afraid of heights.”

“Hush,” I seethed, digging my nails into his neck. “You’re the human incarnation of everything that angers me.”

“Very well, my lovely bride.” He shook his head with amusement, an infuriating charming smirk on his lips.

He carried me up the huge flight of stairs with ease, making me wonder if I was underweight or if he was just that strong. When we reached the top, I was in awe. It was so beautiful up here… Various stargazing equipment was set about, and a second staircase led to an unknown room below the floor.

“So this is where you disappear to, so often…” I muttered.

“Are you implying that you’ve been looking for me?” He smirked, setting me down.

“Not in the slightest!” I raged.

“Whatever you say, dear. Anything to keep you happy.” He shrugged, leading me to the other staircase. “Let me show you our quarters.” I let him take my hand and descended the stairs.

The room was actually quite impressive to be literally hidden inside a tower. The ceilings vaulted to support the observatory above, and a glamorous chandelier hung down the center. Drapes of silk hung from the walls and the windows provided some of the most beautiful views I’d had the privilege to see. Wall sconces held lanterns made of brass, lights shining from within them in a way that seemed far more enchanting than it was. In the spandrel of the stairs, a lovely alcove stood for a massive bed. In the center of the room, a circular table stood, surrounded by cushions and rugs. At the base of every window, lounges sat with little tables to each side. The entire atmosphere was cozy, but also grand. A perfect balance.

“Tala’s apprentices delivered your nightclothes.” Chapur pointed to a luxurious silk gown on the bed. “Tomorrow you’ll go to Sinbad’s to get your things and prepare for the honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?” I repeated, fear stirring in my gut.

“Of course.” Chapur shrugged, “We can’t get married and not have a honeymoon, dear.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “... And what would we do on our honeymoon…?”

Chapur smirked. “What do you  _ think _ we would do on our honeymoon?”

It was at that moment that I realized I’d fallen into my own trap. “I don’t want to think about anything we could do together.” I crossed my arms.

“Is that so?” He grinned, a predatory glance in his eyes. He couldn’t be serious. “I may be able to come up with a few ideas then…”

I saw him coming closer and I started backing up. For every step he took, I took one too, until, “Eep!” I fell back onto a lounge by a window behind me. “Chapur, no…”

“Why not, my dear?” He asked, prowling above me, his hand rising to remove his turban from his head. “We’re married, aren’t we?”

“Chapur…” I couldn’t think of anything to protest, now that my mind was panicking.

The turban fell off and his…  _ beautiful _ … long black hair cascaded down his shoulders.

“Ahh! Chapur, put me down!” I panic, trying to struggle free as he hoisted me up. He dropped me on the bed and was immediately hovering over me.

Chapur looked so dark from this angle, like a shadow demon. “You look  _ so beautiful _ tonight.” His head began to get closer, and I realized how dangerous this was. If he kissed me now… I tried to break away, to hide, to do anything at all! Nothing worked. And as his lips almost brushed mine… “Goodnight, Gina.” He said.

That stopped everything. “...” I blinked. “What?”

“I’m afraid you’ll be on your own tonight.” Chapur smirked, pulling away.

I stared up at him. “What are you saying?”

“It’s night, dear. That means the stars are out.” Chapur grinned. “And Astrologers work with the stars.” And with that he was away, pulling his hair into a top knot and replacing his turban. My eyes followed him as he ascended the stairs, and he paused directly above me. “Sleep well.” It was then that I realized everything he just did was to toy with me.

“Jerk!” I called up.

“You already called me that, sweetness.”

“Dipstick!”

“Better.” He smiled, before disappearing out of sight.

I groaned, and went to get changed. “He is  _ not _ getting in bed with me.” I grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sun shining through the east window, onto my face. In order for it to be high enough in the sky to reach me, it must be a little late in the morning… Wait. I rolled over, wondering what it is I would find.  _ Please don’t be in bed with me. Please don’t be in bed with me. _ I was greeted with a…

“AHHH!!!” I screamed, hiding my face in the covers, as Chapur turned around to look at me, halfway done getting undressed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!”

“Getting a reaction from you.” He smirked. “What, does the sight of your naked husband bother you, my dear?”

“STOP IT!!!” I raged, burying my head under a pillow. “Just… hurry up and get dressed, will you?!”

Chapur chuckled. “Oh, you’re so much fun.” He said, and the rustling of fabric could be heard. After it stopped, I looked again to find him dressed for sleep. That’s right, he was awake all last night. “We won’t be departing on the honeymoon for a few days, my love. Take your time packing. I’ll see you tonight.”

“... Right.” I said, getting out of bed and retrieving a day outfit that a servant had left.

“Oh, by the way, Gina,” Chapur added on, as he made his way to the bed.

“Hm?” I replied, looking for somewhere to change away from prying eyes…

“... Heh, well firstly, I would like to have that lamp before we leave.” He said.

I froze, and turned back to him. “... And if I refuse,” I hissed. “What then,  _ husband _ ?”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to find out,  _ wife _ ?”

I was silent for a second. “... what was the second thing?”

He smirked. “Secondly, you’re not going up there dressed in your nightclothes, and you won’t find anywhere to change in here if you don’t want me watching.” Cue a sound of angry dismay from the female lead. “But, I suppose if you ask nicely, I’ll avert my gaze.”

My lower eyelid twitched. “...  _ Please _ ?”

“Please what?”

“PLEASE, JUST TURN AROUND ALREADY, YOU PERVERT!!!!!”

“Now, dear. Is that really a nice way of asking?” Chapur tutted.

“I will tie you up to your eyes in blankets and leave you to roast in this heat.” I said. “Turn around.”

He finally obliged, but not without giving an appreciative onceover. “I hope you’ll choose some nice outfits for the honeymoon, darling. You’re a beauty to look at.”

“Shut up and go to bed.” I snapped, quickly getting dressed and leaving.

“See you tonight, my love.” Chapur smirked, before rolling over and shutting his eyes.

I huffed down the stairs to the door and when I opened it, who was waiting? Nobody. Obviously. I would literally riot if I saw anyone with even half a word to say to me. The absence of people was a welcome change as I walked through the palace. The only face I saw were the guards standing in at the gates. “I’ll be back tonight,” I told them.

“Yes, Lady Gina.” They replied, still as monolyths.

I walked alone down the street, sending dirty looks to anyone who paid heed to me. I was not in the mood. I carried this unapproachable air with me all the way to Sinbad’s estate. Bursting through the doors, I saw many of my friends look my way in shock.

“Gina??” Samar said, beginning to come forward.

“I’m back.” I said, halting her in her tracks. “I’ve been sent to pack my things. If anyone tries to say anything to me, I will level this house to the ground.”

I could see that Samar was frightened by my abrasiveness, and a pang of guilt hit me, but I couldn’t take it then. Everything that had been said to me over the past week had only left me melancholy or cross, and if I were to have to hear one more bad thing, or even one good thing in a sea of sorry words, it would be the straw to break the camel’s back. I stalked up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

Looking around my room, I hesitated for a second, before angrily grabbing a basket and stuffing as much as I could inside it. All my clothes, my sandals, my jewelry… and the lamp. Oh, stars… How could I give the lamp to Chapur? Who knows what he would do with it? Would he hurt someone with it? He was willing to kill me over it… I held up the golden lamp and examined it thoroughly. The morning light gleamed off the metal, but beyond that, it still felt lifeless, broken even. Would it even be of any use to him like this? I turned to hear my door opening, my ire returning as I turned to see who it was.

“Gina,” Sinbad asked, quietly. “Are you here?”

“I don’t want to talk, Sinbad.” I replied, glaring at him as indiscriminately as if he were my husband. “I’m only warning you because I’m not sure if you heard.”

“I heard, Gina.” Sinbad nodded. “I just wanted to see you.”

I paused. He was definitely the one I could be most lenient with. “... Fine, make yourself comfortable. Just please be quiet, I’m burnt out.”

“Very well, Gina.” Sinbad nodded. “You’ve been through a lot recently, especially yesterday.”

I nodded, a heavy feeling over taking me. As I looked down at the lamp, something in my chest began to stir. I don’t know what it was, but it felt like a crucial part of me, something that kept me ticking, was going to burst.  _ Tick, tick, tick, tick. _ I could feel it on my clavicle, until my eyes got watery, and then it stopped.

“Gina?” Sinbad said, seeing me start to weep. “Gina!” I found myself held against his chest as he rocked back and forth, shushing me quietly. “There, there, I know.” I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my face into his shoulder, dropping the lamp with a loud clatter. Sinbad said nothing, as we stood there for a bit, the only sound coming from me as I cried quietly. Finally I had no tears left to shed, and I pulled away. Sinbad produced his handkerchief and I silently accepted it. Sinbad didn’t need to ask if I was alright, and for his silence I was grateful. As I dried my face, I picked up the lamp despondently. Sinbad seemed to pick up on my attachment to the object. “May I ask what that lamp is about?” He inquired, cautiously.

“You don’t want to know.” I brushed him off, placing the lamp in the basket. “It’s far too dangerous.”

Sinbad opened his mouth to object, before remembering my current state and closing it again. “... Keep in touch, Gina. You know that you’re welcome here any time.”

“I will,” I promised, although my mind was elsewhere. Would I actually do this? Or would I chicken out?  _ Could _ I chicken out? What would Chapur do to me then? “I’d best be going now…” I said. “I have to be back to the palace.”

Sinbad reached out as I left, but his hands fell short and I was out the door and gone. I had to wonder what he was thinking at that moment. Was it like watching your daughter go away? How could he think of me as such when we’ve not known each other for more than a year? Or was that just my insent coping mechanism telling me to cut off my loved ones before I break to pieces by losing them? I snapped back to reality after realizing that I’d been standing outside thinking about this for five minutes.

I hoisted the basket on my shoulders and started walking. My head was swirling as I made my way back to the palace. Mulling over my pliability towards Chapur… Or my courage to do what it would take to keep the lamp safe. I walked quickly and quietly, avoiding anyone, as I fought with myself. What would he do? I still didn’t know. Did I want to risk finding out? He asked me that same question and I didn’t answer. It’s so hard to tell where his limits are…

I entered the palace gates and the guards seemed surprised to see me back so early. “I’m not staying long.” I said, going to the courtyard. It was there that I came up with a plan. “Okay… I’ll leave a basket in the tower… and when Chapur asks where the lamp is, I’ll tell him I’m not done packing… That’ll buy me some time.” I muttered. The stairwell was far shorter than I remembered, but at least I wasn’t exhausted.

I tiptoed down the stairs into Chapur’s chambers, and set the basket down. The lamp sat on top of the clothes inside and I snatched it up, hiding it in my skirts. Chapur was resting peacefully on the bed. I went to leave as quickly as possible when something stopped me… He looked so different like this… His hair was a lot longer than I expected. I hadn’t paid it any attention last night. And it was wavy… I perched on the stairs and observed his face. Even in sleep, he held this air of smugness, his brows always arched just downward. His lips pouted every so slightly. And his nostrils flared with ever so slightly with every breath his chest rose to take.

Why was I noting all this? Why did it matter to me?  _ Well, he’s my husband isn’t he? _ I thought.  _ At least he’s not ugly… _ Wait a minute. What was I thinking?!! I shouldn’t have cared! It’s not like he could’ve made me… I thought back to last night. “Nevermind.” I sighed. Then Chapur stirred.  _ Oh no… _ Chapur hummed in his sleep but did not wake up. I gulped and ran back up the stairs as quickly as I could. “I need to stop taking chances with him.” I muttered, fleeing out of the tower. Clutching the lamp to my chest, I parked myself in an alcove away in some corridor. I needed to think. I needed to make a decision, and I needed to make it soon. I sighed, and covered my face as the lamp sat in my lap. “ _ Fuck _ .”


	9. Chapter 9

_ It’s amazing what my life has come to, that I’d rather be in the company of a giant murderous Serpent Goddess in the middle of the desert, instead of my own husband who lives in a luxurious palace. _ But I knew that if I hid anywhere in the city, Chapur would find me and wonder why I didn’t return to him at sunset.  _ To be fair, he’ll be interrogating me to the moon and back anyway when he sees me next. _ “Your Majesty?” I called, unsure of how to address the Golden Serpant Queen, as I lurked in the entrance to the cave where I almost died. “I-it’s that latest mortal girl again… I know this is, well, quite obnoxious of me, but I-I need…” I trailed off, unsure if she would acknowledge me or if she was even there. I was taking a huge risk, after all, she had no reason to pay me any mind. Still, she couldn’t know what I wanted if I didn’t say it. “I… I need some advice, if you’d be so generous, please.”

The cave was quiet for a second before the shadows in the depths stirred and slithered awake. “Advice…” The Serpant Queen hissed, flicking her tongue out to see who was there. “Ah… I remember you. You’re the girl I made that wager with.”

“So humbling to know that you remember me, your Highness…” I said, trembling from the terror of remembering how gargantuan she loomed over me. “I hope to find you well?”

“So I was right then, mortal?” The Serpant Queen said, almost sympathetic towards my perceived situation. “He broke your heart, and you don’t know what to do with yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You should’ve listened to me.”

“That’s not what happened.” I sighed.

“Oh?” She tilted her head. “Then what  _ did _ happen?”

“We got engaged…” I shrugged. “For… 6 hours. Tops.”

“And he wasn’t the one to call that off?” She said, changing into her beautiful anthropamorphic form. “This should be interesting.”

“Hey, don’t use that line with me, that’s the line that gets used on people when they’re telling you that they did something stupid.” I said, sitting with her on the cave alcoves. “I didn’t call it off either.”

“Then who did?” She chuffed, reclining as though it were on velvet.

“My husband.” I said. “6 hours in, Kahir’s father split us up and married me off to someone else.”

“His father. Isn’t that who you all came to me to heal anyway?” She asked.

“That’s the one. The King. You would think after helping to save his life, he wouldn’t mind me as a daughter-in-law instead of some princess. And you would be right.” I seethed. “But, it turns out I’ve caught the eye of an evil genius who can play  _ Shatranj _ from both sides of the board.”

“Go on…” The Serpant Queen said.

“He tricked the King into forcing me to marry  _ him _ . A man that has tried to kill me multiple times! Over this!” I held up the lamp. “You’re quite wise, your Majesty, I’m sure I don’t have to explain what it is to you.”

“I knew that fire magician wasn’t human…” She said. “I can see why this husband of yours would do it. So what do you need the advice for?”

“He says that as his wife, I, and all my property, are his by law. That includes this lamp.” I said. “He’s given me an ultimatum that I will bring it to him before we go on our honeymoon in 2 days.”

“Will you?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I breathed.

“What will he do if you don’t?”

“I don’t know.”

The Serpent Queen was silent. “Well, considering he tried to kill you for it…”

“Yes, but I can’t just give it to him. Who knows what he’ll do with it? He’s a dark magician for heaven’s sake!” I pinched my temples anxiously. “And we’ve only been married a day…”

“Hiding from him already…” She sighed. “Well, who am I to turn away the only girl I’ve had a decent conversation with in the last millennium?”

“What?” I said, looking at her. “What are you saying?”

“I get lonely in this cave, you know. The fact that you came to me for help shows quite a bit of trust in a being that almost killed you.” She shrugged. “I suppose I can sympathize with you enough to let you stay for a day or two. Until you can come up with an idea.”

“Really?” My face lit up. “Oh, your Highness, thank you!”

“My name is Sekhet.” She smiled. “Just don’t let him out of his lamp.”

I knit my brows together. Right, Light still needed to be fixed. “Don’t worry he’s… still out of stamina.”

“... Right, well I’ll let you figure that out. Make yourself comfortable.” Sekhet said, transforming again. “I’ll be by my water source.” And with that I was alone in the mouth of the cave, with the full moon shining down on me.

“Well, there’s no going back now…” I muttered. “He’ll be livid if I show up at this point… At least it’s enough time to form a plan.” I walked out into the middle of the space and sat down on the floor. The moon shone down on the lamp and it glistened in the light. I had to keep it out of Chapur’s hands  _ and _ I also had to fix it. I began to stew on the problem… looking for anything that could help, even the tiniest loopholes…


	10. Chapter 10

“On one hand, I have a plan.” I told Sekhet, scooping a drink from the underground lake. “On the other hand… I could very well die by going through with this plan.”

Sekhet looked at me like I’d grown another head. “... You know, we still have another day. You don’t have to go back just yet. Maybe we can come up with a plan that doesn’t involve risking your life?”

“No, we don’t. Tomorrow is the ultimatum. Even having a plan is risking my life.” I said, rather cheerfully for a dead girl. “Thankfully, staying alive stopped being a priority about an hour ago.”

“I’m sorry, how is that something to be thankful for?” Sekhet said. “At least let me come with you, if he tries anything I’ll swallow him up.”

“You’ll try. He’s very skilled at dark magic. I don’t want you to be hurt. Besides, if I’m dying to protect Light and the lamp from him, it’ll be worth it. I’d rather die than share a bed with him as it is.” I sighed, collecting the lamp and going to the mouth of the cave.

“Would you really?” Sekhet asked.

“What are you saying? You literally massacred a wedding.” I said.

“Now, wait a minute. I did not-...” She cut herself off. “You know what. I can tell you’re set on this plan. I’m not even going to argue with your idiotic mortal thought process. Let me know if it works out.” I could tell she wasn’t mad, just tired. It appears that my welcome was about to be overstayed.

“I’ll talk to you after the honeymoon. I don’t even know where we’re going…” I said. “Sorry to bother you again.”

“It’s fine. You entertained me. Try not to die, you stupid mortal.” 

I gulped, crawling out of the cave into the blinding desert sunlight. It was close to noon now. With any luck I’d be back by nightfall. Luckily for me, I knew what direction the city was in. “It’s amazing how ancient cultures will build their sacred temples in alignment with the equinox sun.” I said, remembering that even the main road was parrallelly east west by strictly half a degree off, and that by walking away from the palace at the east end of that main road, I was heading west by half a degree off. I walked in a straight line to get here for the most part. So I simply had to go back east by an offset of half a degree. “In a world as big ours, half a degree is not a small thing, don’t you know.”

Sure enough, I was right on point… save for being about a 32nth of a degree off. “Right, I’m going to need to get better at that if I plan to do this often.” I muttered, altering my course and heading straight for the main gates.

“Who goes there!” The guards shouted, holding their lanterns to see who would approach the city at this hour.

“A Palace Lady!” I called up. “Gina??”

The guards were visibly taken aback. “Lady Gina?! We weren’t aware you’d left!”

“I know! I didn’t want you to know that I’d left!” I replied. “I didn’t need my husband to know that I left the city!”

“Why did you leave the city?”

“I was visiting an oasis I knew! I needed to think about things and I didn’t want Chapur interfering.” I explained.

“So you had to leave?” The guards asked.

“We all know that his reach extends to even the poorest districts of the Kingdom. Tell me, when I didn’t return to him yesterday night, what did he do?”

The guards exchanged a look. “He did raise hell trying to find you.”

For some reason this warmed my heart, despite being exactly what I expected them to say. The thought that he cared enough to come looking for me- wait. No he was probably livid that I took the lamp and ran. That’s why he was raising hell.

“Well, I’d rather keep my return discreet so if you don’t mind opening the gates a little?”

“Right away, my Lady!” The gates slowly turned outward to allow me through, and I slipped inside with a polite thank you.

_ I hope they’re not going to tell Chapur about this just yet… _ I thought, lightfooting it to the palace as the sky turned from blue to purple. The palace guards looked surprised to see me, and almost called to ask where I’d been, but I shushed them before they could. And with that I was gone, looking around for the man I needed to help me. Where would he be at this hour? The garden? The library? His quarters? “Where are you, Kahir?” The hallways got darker and darker as the sun went to sleep, and I couldn’t help but feel on edge. When you’re up against a dark magician, the shadows become more threatening than even a child’s nightmares. If Chapur found me now, I was going to be in a world of trouble… Turning around the corner, I almost ran into a servant. “Oh!”

“Oh! My Lady! I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming.” The poor maid said, dusting off my clothes as I caught my breath.

“No, no no no, you’re fine,” I panted. “You just scared me…”

“Scared you? Oh, my Lady, please forgive me. Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine…” I said. “Um, quick question. I seek an audience with the prince. Do you know where he is?”

“The prince?” The maid blinked. “At this hour?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s quite urgent. It can’t wait until tomorrow.” I said.

“Hum, well, I think he should be in his study right now, if he’s not retired to his quarters already.” The maid said.

“Perfect, thank you.” I said, darting past her to find the most obscure route to the library. Chapur  _ could not _ see me… I clutched the lamp to my chest as I zipped through the corridors. Finally, the garden was in sight, and across the large open courtyard was the library, whose entrance was in plain sight of the astrology tower… I gulped. If I went out there, there was no way that Chapur wouldn’t see me… The moon wasn’t full in the Full Moon Kingdom, but still the sky glowed and cast adequate light across everything. I could not rely on the shadows to keep me hidden from the towers’ watchful eyes. Thankfully, it seemed my predicament was a nonissue, as right on time, the doors to the Library opened. Kahir almost did a double take when he saw me hiding in the shadows.

“Gina?!” He almost said, before I frantically shushed him to keep his voice down. He blinked before coming over to see me. “Where have you been?! Chapur has been on a rampage since you went missing last night!”

“I’ll explain in a minute, come on!” I grabbed his arm. “We can’t be out in the open.”

“Can’t be out in the open, what is going on?!” Kahir whisper-yelled. “Did you make him mad or something?!”

“I said I’ll explain in a minute! Shut up and follow me.” I shushed him. When we reached the doors to Kahir’s chambers, I all but yanked him inside and shut the doors. “Thank you,” I muttered, borrowing his scimitar out of its sheeth and fitting it between the door handles. Backing away from the now thoroughly locked door, I sighed with relief.

“If you were anyone else, I would be extremely worried for my safety.” Kahir said. “Now if you don’t mind, what on earth is going on?!”

“Yes, right.” I said, grabbing his hand and putting the lamp firmly in his palm. “First up, take this.”

“Why?” Kahir said, going to sit with the lamp in the center of his table.

“Because that,” I said, going to sit with him. “Is the entire reason Chapur married me.”

“... To get his hands on the lamp.”

“Yes. Technically I own it, and now that I’m his wife-

“You and everything you own are his now.” Kahir said. “I know the law.”

“Yes, and now because of it, the lamp is no longer safe with me.” I said, pushing it towards him. “Quickly now. Take it. Fix it. Hide it.”

Kahir looked conflicted. “Gina… I can’t.”

“What?” I started to panic. “Why not?!”

“Think of the consequences!” Kahir said. “What do you think he’s going to do with you when he finds out that you don’t have the lamp anymore?!”

“That doesn’t matter!” I argued. “I’m fully prepared for whatever might happen! What matters is keeping the lamp safe!”

“Gina, he tried to kill you over the lamp! Are you telling me that you’re fully prepared to die?!”

“Yes!!” I yelled. “I’d rather be ripped to pieces than let that lamp fall into the hands of a dark sorcerer! We don’t know what he’ll do with it! Who he might hurt with it!”

Kahir sighed. “Gina…”

“Kahir, please. I know you care about my safety but this is for the greater good.” I said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“No.” He said. “I can’t  _ not _ worry about you. I love you! And even if you’re married to a monster, I still love you and I won’t let you put yourself in harm’s way!” 

I sighed in defeat. “I came all this way to get your help, and now the plan I made, hidden away in the desert with the Golden Serpent Queen, the one that I made with the acceptance of the fact that I might die, is falling apart. What am I going to do now?”

Kahir was silent. Part of me understood his plight, but I couldn’t give in. I had to do something… I shook my head with disappointment. “I should’ve left the lamp with Sekhet.” I said, standing up and taking the lamp. “If I can’t keep it with you, then it won’t be safe anywhere in the city. I need to go back.”

“Wait, Gina-” Kahir tried to stop me, as I grabbed the scimitar from the door.

“I’ll need this stone too.” I said, removing the priceless stone and placing the scimitar to the side.

“No, you don’t.” Said an angry voice as the doors burst open.

“Ahh!” I flew back, crashing to the floor.

“Gina!” Kahir rushed to my aid, but Chapur had other plans.

“With all due respect,  _ your Highness _ , how dare you approach my wife.” He said, spitting venom with his words as he put himself between the two of us. It left the door clear and in sheer desperation, I made a run for it. I didn’t get far. “And  _ you _ !” He seethed, seizing me by the arm. “I’ve been tearing this city apart looking for you! Where have you been?!”

“That is not your concern, let go of me!!!” I fought to break free of his hold, but his grip was too strong. If anything, my rebellion only made him squeeze me tighter.

“You were running away, weren’t you? I gave you one simple order, you unscrupulous woman.” He seethed, his rage sparking more terror inside me than I’d ever known in all my life. “And you dare to defy me.”

“I will  _ never _ give you the lamp.” I said. “I don’t care what you do.”

“You don’t care?” He almost chuckled, though there was no humor in his voice. “So you’re saying that I could melt you down to your bones for your disobedience and you  _ wouldn’t care _ .”

I stared him in the eyes refusing to back down but also refusing an answer. Would he actually do it? “You can’t!” Kahir shouted. “I’ll call for the guards!” That seemed to make Chapur pause.

“No, you will not, your Highness.” He turned around, slowly looking at Kahir with a deadly air about him. His staff tapped on the floor, and a black smoke poored out the mouth of his staff. My eyes widened in horror but I couldn’t find my courage to speak. The smoke slithered into Kahir’s mouth and nose, and his eyes rolled back into his skull. When they rolled back, they were blank… I’d seen that look before… The  _ King… _ The smoke dissipated but a brilliant purple glow shined from the staff. “This isn’t your concern.” Chapur said, sternly.

“This isn’t my concern.” Kahir replied, almost blankly, just like his father spoke to me in that jail cell.

“You will not call the guards on us.”

“I will not call the guards on you.”

“You will carry on with your evening as though we were never here.” Chapur said, tapping his staff again, and the purple glow dimmed.

Kahir blinked and the blankness in his eyes was disguised but still there, now that I knew what I was looking at. As he turned to leave, I yanked my arm out of Chapur’s vice and ran. “Hey!” The sorcerer yelled.

Sprinting for the closest exit, my mind was not in control, and my adrenaline was driving me. “Ahhhh!!!” I screamed, finding myself falling from Kahir’s balcony.  _ I just jumped off a balcony!!!!!  _

“My Lady!” A guard caught me before I shattered to a pile of broken bones and meat on the ground. “Are you alright?! Why did you fall from the balacony?!”

“You don’t want to know.” I said, looking back up to see Chapur about to set this whole palace ablaze. Before the guard could ask anything else, I was scrambling out of his arms and fleeing the scene while yelling “Thank you!” over my shoulder as I disappeared.

I sprinted through the halls, and as I ran I could hear Chapur’s rage echo through the corridors. “Guards! my wife has stolen from me!” He yelled. “Find her!!” The guards heard him as well and I soon found myself being tailed by a hoard of guards.

“Stop!!!” “Thief!!!” “Halt!!!”

I was cornered in a hallway on the other side of the palace before long, somewhere within the walls that separated the city from the desert. With only a keyhole window, far too narrow for me to fit through, they had me trapped. My heart went straight to my throat as the guards drew their scimitars. “Come quietly with us, my Lady. We won’t harm you.” The lead guard said calmly.

Before I could give my answer, my husband shoved through the ranks. “This has gone on long enough, Gina.” He said quietly, stepping forward to trap me. “The lamp.” He held out his hand. I was scared. There was no reason to deny the fact in this situation. My chest trembled as I took deep heathing breaths as I genuinely believed they could be my last. However, the opening of the window was a stark contrast on my back than the walls it cut through…

“... Forgive me,” I whispered, whipping around and shoving the lamp out the opening.

“No!!” Chapur snarled, throwing me to the floor as he rushed to catch the lamp before it fell to the desert below. I watched with bated breath, hoping that he’d failed. A second felt like an hour, before Chapur retracted his empty fist…

“ _ You… _ ” He seethed, snatching me by the throat and pinning me to the wall. I shut my eyes tight as I saw him prepare his staff.  _ This is it… This is how I die. _ But as I tried and failed to prepare for whatever sensation dying by magic felt like, the staff struck the ground… and I felt nothing. No change, no sensation of otherworldly power flooding through me. Opening my eyes, the guards had vanished. It was as though they were never there to begin with. I dropped to my knees as Chapur released my throat. But before I could ask anything, he seized me by the wrist. “Get up.” He snarled. “We need to have a little talk.”


	11. Chapter 11

The hallways were long and silent, as though there was nobody at all… Were we alone here? Where did the guards go? “Why is it so quiet?” I asked, following after him as he dragged me along. “What did you do?”

Chapur grunted angrily, but otherwise didn’t answer. His grip got even tighter on my wrist as he pounded through the halls. “You embarrassed yourself and you embarrassed  _ me _ .” He snarled, throwing open the door to the astrology tower and slamming it behind him. “I’ve put the kingdom to sleep so it will be easier to erase the shame of that horrible fuss you made. Honestly it would’ve been less disgraceful if you’d been throwing a tantrum like a child.”

My lower eyelid twitched with fury. “How dare you say that!” I raged matching his stride up the stairs. “I have half a mind to push you off the top of this tower!”

Bad move.

“Aaahhh!!” I screamed, as he almost threw me off the ledge to the jagged rocks below, the only thing keeping me from tipping off my feet and falling to my death was his hand holding mine.

“Isn’t the golden phrase “Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.”, my dear?” Chapur asked, calmly. “You can absolutely come push me off once you get back up here.”

“I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!” I screamed. “I take it back!!! Just, please don’t let me fall!!”

Chapur didn’t move for a second before pulling me back from the ledge and into his arms. I was so scared, I was shaking. I didn’t care that I was clinging to him like I would die otherwise. He took the opportunity to begin fiddling with the hem of my veil. “You are in quite a bit of trouble, Gina.” He said, quietly. “You tried to run from me, after you were disobedient. Such cowardice.” I said nothing, as I was still trembling in his embrace. My eyes got glassy from the pure terror of the situation I was just in, and I couldn’t distinguish the tenderness of a hug for the danger of who was holding me. “I hope you don’t plan on trying that again.” Chapur said, removing the translucent garment from my head. “It would show that you’ve learned nothing, and then your punishment would be all the worse when I catch you again. The desert isn’t as big as you think it is, Gina.” His hand curled into my hair, pulling me back to look up at him. “So be good.”

With that, he let go of me and I fell to my knees in front of him. Tossing my veil into the air, it floated down to the floor, as he descended the stairs we just came from. “I’ll return shortly. I’m going to retrieve what’s mine and when I get back, I want to find you where you ought to be.” He said, nodding towards the other staircase. I couldn’t respond, I just stared at him until the last of his feather plume disappeared down the stairs. I sat there on my knees for what felt like forever, before inching towards my veil and picking it up. I couldn’t run, there was nowhere I could hide.  _ I lost. _

Looking between the two staircases, the light of the full moon cast my shadow directly between them both. With shaky footsteps, I rose to my feet, and began the walk of shame towards our quarters. There was no use in calling them Chapur’s quarters. I was his wife, I shared them with him. They were  _ ours _ now. Sitting at a lounge by a window, I curled my knees to my chest and stared out the window. Those tears in my eyes got bigger and bigger until they torrented down my face. I sat there at the window, sobbing. I was frightened and vulnerable, a pitiful ball of weakness. I heard him come down the stairs some time after and give a quiet hum of approval when he saw me at the window. I glanced over to see the lamp in his hand.

Setting the lamp on the table, he took a seat on the bed and stared at me. The silence hung heavy, as we matched gazes, neither of us moving. “You did as I told you,” He said. “Good girl.”

“Don’t say that to me. I’m not a pet or a child.” I muttered, lifting my chin.

Chapur tilted his head and stood up. Coming over, he sat down with me by the window, and I could see him studying me even closer than he’d been from the bed. “You have the pride of a princess when you’re distraught like this. You cannot accept anything you might deem demeaning, even your husband’s praise.” He said, reaching forward to my face and wiping away a tear. I said nothing, as my eyes trailed after his thumb. The silence continued, with Chapur looking at me intently. All this, until he huffed with an amused smirk. “Would you prefer to keep being admonished? I was just about to go easy on you.” He said.

I rolled my eyes. “Maybe it just makes me feel good to think that I’ve mildly inconvenienced you somehow.” I said. “Being the ever generous soul that I am, I’d let it make up for your continued offenses against me.”

“So you would prefer for me to keep on telling you exactly what sort of trouble you’re in.” Chapur said, standing.

“Considering all you’ve done is talk about how much trouble I’m in and have said nothing in regards to what retribution I’ll actually be serving, sure, why not?” I huffed, staring out the window.

This earned me a chuckle from my husband, as he moved behind me. “Now if I told you exactly what all I’d be making you do, would that be a good punishment? The suspense, as it eats away at you, is half the fun.” He said, his fingers combing through my hair. “Tell me, do you know where we’re going for our honeymoon?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” I replied, turning my head. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll show you,” He ignored my question, turning my head back to the window and fitting his chin on one of my shoulders. “There,” He pointed the tip of his finger and my vision suddenly adopted a purple glow… “Do you see that speck in the distance?”

I did see something, though I couldn’t make it out at first. It was too far away for me to have been able to see it. But then, as Chapur worked his magic, it suddenly became clear. Toppled domes of an ancient, decrepit palace… “Ruins?” I asked, and the purple glow quickly faded.

“An ancient hunting lodge that a past king built for his son…” Chapur said, before pausing. I didn’t move my head, but I wondered what he was up to now?

“What are you thinking?” I asked.

“Nothing to worry you over,” He hummed, pulling away and resuming his messing about with my hair. “You’ll get to see that lodge up close. So I hope you packed lightly for the heat.”

I said nothing. I hadn’t packed at all.

“Heh, though I suppose you haven’t had time to pack since you’ve been wandering in the desert.” Chapur chuckled, as he separated my hair into sections. “Better get busy once I’m done with you here. It’s going to be a long 2 weeks alone with me.” The way he said it made me quiver.

“... Tell me more about the lodge.” I said.

“It is said that the lodge glistened as opulently as this palace when it was first built.” Chapur said. “It was a gift from a very doting father to his son. And even now, as it lies in ruin, you can still marvel at what it used to be.” I could hear Chapur mutter one last comment under his breath, although I didn’t know what he’d said.

“What was that last part?” I asked, tilting my head to hear better.

“Hold still,” Chapur tutted, turning my head back the way it was. “I was simply wondering how you possibly manage to make this hair look good when it’s so thick and unruly.” This he said as he continued to manipulate the tresses.

“Er, water makes for a good styling agent…” I said. “Why?”

“Hush,” He said, producing something behind me and pinning it into my hair. “Patience will reward you if you practice it.”

I huffed. “I’m just curious what you’re doing.” I said. “Is that not within my right?”

“Do you not trust me?” He asked.

“No.” I replied. “I never have.”

“Pity.” He said, finally pulling away. “You look so nice with your hair in braids.” I went quiet. He… braided my hair? I pulled the thick rope over my shoulder and there was the most intricate braid I’d even seen. It was a fishtail braid, but made of regular plaits. However did he manage it?! And at the bottom of the cord, a beautiful purple jewel hung, securing the whole thing together.

“... Thank you.” I finally said.

“Of course.” He replied. “Now go on, you should probably be packing.” I nodded, and went to my basket. The lamp… my god I’d almost forgotten. I stared at it, lost in thought, until Chapur snatched it up and knocked me back into reality. “Do not worry yourself over this anymore, my sweet.” He said. “It is out of your hands now.”

“What will you do with it?” I asked. “Please, just tell me.”

“In due time,” He said, brushing off my questions. “You will see the wonders I will achieve.”

“But it’s broken.” I countered. “What use is it to you like this?”

“Don’t worry, I will fix it.” Chapur said. “Now please, my dear, talk no more of this matter. Get packed, and rest.” As if to finalize that the conversation was over, He placed it on his lectern, by a lantern that cast beautiful light on the metal.

I frowned. “He’s one of my closest friends, Chapur. I care about him too much not to worry.”

Chapur did not answer this. “With time, you will come to understand that I do everything for our benefit.”

He couldn’t possibly expect me to believe that. But I said nothing, knowing there was nothing I  _ could _ say at that moment, and I began to pack up my things. Satisfied that I’d finally shut up, Chapur took a seat on the bed, and watched me. When I had finished, I stood and stared at him. He didn’t move. “... Aren’t you going to go upstairs?” I asked.

“Whatever for?” He replied.

“... To work.” I said. “It’s night time.”

“What kind of man goes to work at night?” He laughed.

“An astrologer.” I argued. “You said so yourself.”

“Not on the night before his honeymoon,” Chapur grinned evilly. I went rigid. That would mean that…

“Is this part of your punishment for me?!” I asked, shocked with him.

Chapur’s eyebrows raised, almost as if he hadn’t thought of that, before laughing. “Only if you want it to be!” He said.

“I am not sleeping with you!” I all but yelled. “You’re horrible, and you make me sick!” And with that, I marched for the stairs, only to be intercepted by a shield of magic blocking the stairs.

“Alright, alright,” Chapur said, coming up behind me. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m still not sleeping with you or beside you.” I said.

He sighed, removing his turban. “Gina, I may be a powerful sorcerer, but even I am in need of sleep. Just as you are.” His hair fell down to his shoulders, and he placed the turban down on a lounge. “Just for tonight, please don’t go looking for an alternative. We’re married, it’s not like it’s improper.”

“But, it feels improper.” I said, backing up. “All this time, I’ve considered you my enemy. You tried to kill me multiple times! And now you’re just… expecting me to sleep next to you?!” It was vulnerable. It was terrifying.

Chapur’s expression shifted slightly, almost as if he hadn’t thought about my fear regarding it. After a minute, he replied, “While it’s true that trust must be earned, it must also be readily available. I know it’s a big leap of faith, but can we  _ please _ share a room tonight?”

I couldn’t respond right away. Was he really taking into consideration my comfort levels? That’s… actually quite nice. “... Okay.” I nodded. “But only on one condition.”

“Yes?” Chapur asked.

“One of us is not sleeping in the bed.”


	12. Chapter 12

The sun beat down on the desert, as the three camels trekked through the sand. I looked behind us to see the walls of the Full Moon Kingdom disappearing on the horizon. It was about the sixth hour of the day, which translated to roughly 11am in modern terms. We’ve been awake since the first hour, at dawn, and left the city at the 2nd hour. And ever since I woke up, I’ve been aching in my muscles. My chest and my belly were sore, and Chapur definitely noticed. “Was the bed unkind to you, darling?” He chuckled.

“Ngh,” I groaned.  _ Why did I make him take the cushions? _ I thought to my pathetic, paining self. “You made my sleep restless.” I complained. “You and your horribleness.”

“At least you don’t have to walk then.” He replied, looking quite well slept and refreshed, before a tiny air of concern veiled him. “Come to think of it, you look like you might be sick if I had made you do so.”

At the mention of nausea, I felt my body grow heavy. I might just puke anyway… “I’m fine, Chapur.” I lied. “I’ll just need to set up quickly when we reach the ruins so I can retire a bit early.”

“So no consummation tonight, I take it?” Came his immediate reply.

My innards twisted and I almost did vomit. “Stop that.” I snapped, as my head stopped swirling. “That’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t joking, my dear.” Chapur said. “We’ll need to consummate our marriage soon.”

My face went pale and I halted my camel, hopped down, and emptied my stomach into the desert sand. Chapur, immediately concerned, came down off his camel as well and moved towards me. “Don’t,” I coughed, “Don’t touch me.”

Obviously he didn’t listen, as he held back my hair and helped me keep my skirts out of the mess. “Am I really that repulsive to you?” He asked, almost as if I’d done this out of spite for him and he’d taken offense.

“Ugh,” I glared at him as I wiped my lips, taking a swig of the water from my canteen. “Truly.” And without another word, I was climbing back onto my ride. “Hut hut,” Chapur glared as my camel began moving, before climbing back on his and matching pace with me. We journeyed in silence for quite some time. Slowly, my ailments got better as the hours passed, which is weird considering how uncomfortable rocking back and forth on the gate of a camel is. “How much further?” I asked, taking another sip of my water.

“We should be there just before nightfall.” Chapur replied, eying my canteen. “Don’t drink all of it now, darling.” I had only had a few sips thus far, but he was right. The more I drank, the thirstier I’d become. I put the canteen away. It was now the 10th hour, and the day was dragging by like the camels through the sand. “I predict we’ll arrive by the 12th hour, dearest.” Chapur said, gaging the distance between us and the ruins that were emerging in the distance. “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty,” I replied. “Also a slight fever…”

Chapur hummed, “Heat exhaustion, perhaps.” He muttered, before commanding the camels to hold. Reaching over, he felt my face. My cheek was flushed, and he felt cold against my skin, even in the searing temperatures. Retracting his hand away, Chapur was almost shocked by the warmth radiating from me. He quickly dismounted and grabbed something from the bundles on the camel that carried our supplies. A small vial of something glowed an indistinguishable color against his dark robes.

_ How was he not baking in those garments? _ I thought, as he grabbed my canteen and a goblet. Pouring some water and opening the vial, a strong smell of a lush rainforest permeated my senses, as Chapur dripped a single drop of the potion into the cup. The water instantly turned more brilliant-looking and refreshing. He offered the cup to me with a surprisingly gentle look in his eyes.

“Take this and drink.” He instructed me. I accepted the chalise and poured it down. Immediately my head was lighter, and a headache I didn’t realize I had was gone. My mouth, which was dry, was flooded with a drink that tasted of flowers and what I could assume leaves tasted like. It was the most refreshed I’ve ever felt. Feeling Chapur’s hand on the back of my neck, right below my ear, he immediately relaxed as my temperature went down. “There, that’s much better, isn’t it?”

“Thank you,” I replied, unsure if I was happy with him seeming to care for my wellbeing. “... We’d better continue. Nightfall and whatnot.”

Chapur nodded, and remounted his camel. “Hut hut,” He commanded, starting the caravan again, and we continued going. The ruins grew ever closer, before Chapur stopped again at about the 11th hour. “Come down, dearest. We walk from here.” He said, dismounting, and reaching up to me.

I was perplexed as I obeyed, jumping down into his assisting embrace. “Why are we walking now?”

“From this point onward, an expanse of quicksand surrounds the ruins. It’s best for me to lead us and the camels along the safest route by foot.” Chapur explained, watching the sun in the sky. It would be setting in a little over an hour.

“Will we make it in time on foot? We’ll still need to set up the tents and the fire for cooking.” I asked, already beginning to see the sky turn slightly yellow. Chapur hadn’t let go of me, yet.

“We will, it’s not that much further.” He replied, before entertwining out fingers and guiding me by the hand. With the other, he produced a lantern to be lit as it grew darker. “Do hold this for me,” He asked, handing the lantern to me, as he took the reins to the first camel. With the lantern in hand, we began walking where Chapur led, the camels following after us in single file. Soon, my stomach grumbled, and I remembered that I hadn’t eaten properly since we left.

“So, what are you thinking for supper?” I had to ask, embarrassed by my hunger.

“Don’t worry, I promise to feed you, my wife.” He said. “We’ll be there soon, and once we’re settled, I’ll tend to your every need.” I blushed slightly, his promise of attention making me feel weird, lighting the lantern as the sky turned purple in the sunset. The terrain was rocky here, but I still eyed the smooth planes of sand, warry of falling in and being lost forever. A sense of foreboding shrouded this place, though why, I had no idea…

“Chapur…?” I whispered, the edge creeping up on me.

“Yes, my dear? Is something bothering you?” He asked, noticing my unease.

“I’m just wondering if there’s a reason why you chose  _ this _ place for our honeymoon…” I said, a wind chilling me and making the lantern flicker.

“...” Chapur didn’t respond right away. “You’ll see, Gina. Don’t be frightened.” I glared at him. How was that supposed to help me not be frightened?!! As the journey went on, I found myself drawing closer to Chapur, much to my dismay. However, it was cold and I was still afraid. My closeness only seemed to stoke my husband’s ego. I couldn’t have that, now.

“It’s cold, Chapur.” I said, glaring up at him. “And if I recall correctly, someone told me to pack lightly.”

“Perhaps you haven’t considered that I told you that, precisely with this in mind.” He smirked. “The point of a honeymoon is to bring the newlyweds closer together, after all.”

“You’re evil.” I snapped.

He laughed, before stopping. “Alright my darling. This is where we shall make camp.” The rocky boulders on the terrain jutted out from the ground, almost forming a fortification around the perimeter of the sandy plane.

“Is it safe here?” I asked. It hadn’t occurred to me before that he might not have been here in person, before. I was suddenly even more worried.

“It is. I often camp here on my own.” Chapur explained, walking forward into the middle of the clearing. His words surprised me, as I wordlessly followed and found a place to tether the camels and water them. Chapur unloaded the supplies needed to build the foundation of our tent from the last of the camels. “Have you ever built a tent before, my dear?” He asked.

“I have,” I replied. “I built many tents for my neighbors when I was living in the slums.” It was a fond recollection, building my home up from nothing with my family… Now that home and family was gone, and I was building a new home, although one more grand, with a husband I didn’t want… _ I have a bad habit of corrupting my happy memories. _ I thought, going to help him with the supports. “I suppose you asked, because you’d like my assistance?”

“If you wish,” Chapur replied, “It is better when you’re being cooperative and not so contrary.”

“Watch it,” I muttered, driving the first rod into the ground. “Unless you’d like to sleep under the stars.”

“The stars are beautiful tonight, Gina.” He countered, reaching for my chin. “Look,” Tilting my head up, to the now darkened sky, where the stars shone down brighter than I’d ever seen them before.

“Oh, wow…” I whispered, completely awestruck at the gorgeous sight. “Have they always been that bright?”

“Only out here. Where no street lamp or torch can pollute their brilliance. Pure uninhibited starlight.” He explained, and I had to wonder if this is why he chose to be an astrologer. “However, dazzling as they are, it is cold out here so I’d much rather spend the night inside a warm tent with my bride.” It was like being pummeled into the ground Yep, there went the mood.

“Killjoy.” I shot him a withering look, and went back to staking the ground with the rods for the tent.

“Adorable.” He retorted. Not long after the infrastructure was erected, Chapur left me to pick which way to put the drapes up on the tent. Wool, Furs, and Cotton bolts, each long enough to reach from ceiling to floor in the palace, brightly shimmered in intricate embroideries. Even the plain woolen rugs that would make up the floor looked like one of them cost more than my entire house before I met Sinbad. All combined, they probably cost more than my entire wedding…

When I finally decided which way I wanted the drapes to go on the tent, the smell of chicken curry filled my nose. Maybe it was just how hungry I was, but I’d never been so overpowered by the smell of the spices before… I turned around to see a glowing fire, by which Chapur had arranged cushions and a picnic blanket. I had no clue where she got the word “picnic” from, but as Chapur filled me a plate of the curry and motioned for me to come sit with him, I put the thought away and obliged my hungry stomach. In the cold night, the fire was a toasty beacon, and I had no complaints about sitting close by it.

We ate in silence, not sending any expectant glances at each other, and for the first time ever, I realized that I was comfortable with the man beside me. Being the first to sneak a glance, I saw the fire glistening in his plume, the flames flickering on the bridge of his nose, and as he watched the smoke rising, the lights danced in his obsidian eyes. And as much I hated him for being the one dark thing about my wedding, literally, an ink stain on a painting of radiance and joy, I could not deny how ethereal he looked in black.

It seemed my slow eating caught his attention, as he turned to see me staring not so discreetly. I blushed, realizing I’d been caught and quickly looked away. This only seemed to amuse the man. “Has something caught your eye, my dear?” He asked, quirking a knowing eyebrow.

“... Do you remember our wedding?” I finally asked.

“Of course I do. It was only a few days ago, Dearest.” He replied, and I internally smacked myself for asking something so stupidly obvious. “Why do you ask?” He added.

“...” I paused. “I just… it bothers me that you…”

“That I what?” Chapur pressed. “I already know that you would rather be Kahir’s wife and not mine. So that can’t possibly be it.”

I glared at him. “... I just want to know…” I looked off. “Why did you have to act the way you did? When you made me walk down the aisle alone, and when you wore black despite what I know Tala told you, and when you didn’t kiss me!” I said all at once. “This was your idea! And don’t you dare tell me that all this was for the lamp! If it was, you would’ve just killed me and stolen the lamp from my room! Do you…” I shuddered for some reason, though why I don’t know. “Do you not  _ want _ to be married to me?”

I shrunk in on myself. Why did it matter to me if he wanted this or not? Chapur froze, looking surprised at what I’d said, the gears in his mind working to process. “I had intended to participate in the ceremony as little as possible, so as to allow you to pretend I wasn’t even there.” He explained. “I didn’t realize this had upset you.”

I looked down at my curry, rattled by the sudden turn this conversation had taken. “Not upset… not anymore at least…” I said, and truthfully I wasn’t. I had bigger problems to worry over. Light’s lamp shined in the light of the fire, from Chapur’s robe. “I just didn’t understand it. It was  _ our  _ wedding… Not just mine…” The more we sat there, the more ridiculous I felt for asking these questions. I really shouldn’t care. And yet here I was, being upset because of his apathy towards me…

“Would you rather if I kissed you?” Chapur asked.

I went stiff as a board. Why on earth would I- “W-what’s it to you?!” I yelled.  _ Oh no _ .

It was as if that empathetic switch inside Chapur immediately switched back off. He smirked, before leaning in close. “That isn’t a ‘no’, my dear.”

I huffed in fury. “Treacherous snake,” I seethed, “ _ No _ .”

Chapur chuckled, leaning back. “So I’m a snake, am I?” He grinned, tucking some of my hair out of my face, and smirking as he took extra care to bring his thumb close to my lips. “Then what does that make you, my wife? A female snake, to bear my children? Or perhaps a baby mongoose, born to be my enemy, but still so, so weak…” It was like he wanted to get his finger bitten, which I happily obliged. But as my teeth went to chomp down, he only retracted it at the last second. He cackled with delight. “A mongoose it is!”

My face went red with fury, as I gulped down my food with a grunt. As I got to my feet to go finish the tent, Chapur paused me, “Alright, I apologize.” He said, “You’re just so entertaining when you’re like this.”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever.” I grumbled, going to push past him, when he stopped me again.

“And to show you that I bear no ill will,” He said, producing his glowing staff. I backed up, not sure what he was going to do with that… He raised the magical object in his hand and turned to face the tent. The drapes immediately came to life and flew up into the air, before gliding into place exactly as I had wanted. I blinked, before looking to Chapur. He seemed so pleased with his work, as he spun his staff like a baton, before blowing the purple smoke from the head. “That’s exactly how you wanted it, correct?”

I blinked. Well, at least I didn’t have to build it now… “Thanks…” I said, tentatively stepping inside. It surprised me to even see that the interior was furnished, though how, I didn’t know. “I see that, yet again, there’s only one bed.” I hummed with disdain.

“I’ll be up for a while longer. You’ll be asleep long before I come in.” Chapur said. “I promise to stay on my side, darling.”

I groaned in disgust, as I went to grab my clothes basket and change into my nightwear. “Your side of the tent, right.” I grabbed the lantern and went out behind the tent, changed in my nightgown, and then came back inside. Chapur was balancing his staff on his knee, keeping the bottom tip specifically elevated off the floor. As I came inside, his contemplative gaze went from the staff to me, where once again, I was met with amusement.

“Get some rest, lovely mongoose. Tomorrow will be a day of many wonders.” He said, the corners of his lips twitching up into the smile of sorts. It was a wicked, dangerous, charming smile, like he had something up his sleeve…

“... Good night, Chapur.” I said, disappearing into the bedroom of the tent, and letting the drape fall closed. Falling onto the bed, I covered myself in the blankets on the right side. As my eyes closed, I heard Chapur go out of the tent and slam his staff into the base of the fire. The metal rang like an ominous church bell, signaling the coming of the darkest days, the breaking of a holy vow… An evil, iron-like, rusted smell permeated my nostrils, as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m at disney world babes!! Hooray for meee<3 But the only downside is that I don’t have my computer so let me know if there are any errors in this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My precious readers, I have not forgotten you! Behold, the spoils of my conquest against the foul beast that is Writer's Block! I have risen above, and I promise the next chapter will be out far quicker! It doesn't matter that it's current 3 in the morning! Enjoy, my lovelies!

If there’s one thing I’ll allow to be considered as praise for my _beloved_ spouse, it’s that he never fails to keep his promises. When I opened my eyes, he was not there, but neither were the drapes that made up the ceiling of our tent. I found myself staring at the intricate ceiling of a splendorous chamber. The bedding beneath and encompassing my body was far more luxurious than the blankets I fell asleep in. Sitting up, I looked around. Running water trickled through fountain pools that flanked the sides of this chamber in mosaic alcoves. Exotic flowers and luscious ferns decorated every golden thing, giving the place a feeling of life. I got out of the bed, pulling it back the way it was, and turned in a circle, taking in everything else I saw. To one side was a vanity fit for an empress, and to the other was a large window, though I can’t fit more than my arm through it because of the lattice that’s placed over it. It cast an intricately carved pattern in the light that spilled through.

I turned a corner into the antechamber, and ran face first into someone! “Ah!” I yelped, stumbling back. It was a woman, though she looked sickly pale and her eyes were milky white with blindness. She was dressed plainly, like a servant. “A maid?” I muttered quietly, before realizing it was rude to mutter. The girl said nothing, her face didn’t change at all, and she bowed low. I could do nothing but stand there awkwardly, but she rose and grabbed my wrist. “Hey!” I tried to struggle, but she tossed me behind a screen and stripped me down. I covered myself, completely embarrassed. But she quickly dressed me in resplendent clothes, a dress made of the finest chinese silk and decorated with brightly shimmering peacock plumes. After she was done getting the dress on me, she made it so that I was dripping in gold and jewels. Finally, she slipped some sandals onto my feet. “... Thank you…” I said.

The woman still said nothing, as she bowed and exited the room. And I was left alone again… “Well…” I said. “I wonder what I’m meant to do now…” I stepped back from the antechamber and looked around. Was there a clue or something maybe? Finding none, I sighed and sat on the edge of one of the mosaic ponds. “Huh?” Looking into the pool, I see brilliantly colored fish swimming above the tiled floor. Rolling up my sleeve, I dipped my hand into the water, and the fish came and nibbled on my finger tips. “Hello little ones.” Koi fish, like the ones they released into the ponds of the Royal Garden to welcome the Northern Princess… I frowned, wondering if Chapur was trying to send a message with this. But after I minute, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, trying to shut it down. “They’re just fish, how could they possibly have a subliminal meaning?!”

And then as if on cue, the doors opened, and I was greeted by none other than a man I’m sure you can guess the name of. Chapur strode confidently, and there was something different about him, something I couldn’t quite place until he got closer. Glancing behind him, I saw even more of the pale, blind, silent servantfolk all with their faces parallel to the floor. I said nothing, and merely watched as the door shut, and my husband came to tower over me. Looking up at him so close to me now, I could see what was different about him. He was smiling. _Actually smiling_ . Not the smirk I was used to, or even that disarming show of his pearly whites to make me stop fighting him on something. _He looks genuinely happy…_

“Good morning, my dear.” He said, sitting beside me. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well…” I replied coldly, but my head was filled with turmoil as multiple emotions rushed through me. “You seem quite chipper today.”

I saw something flash through his eyes. Disappointment? But it was gone before I could think about it. “Is it a crime for me to be?” He asked. “I have a great many reasons to be happy.”

I tilted my head. “And what reasons would those be?” I’ve quickly concluded that any reason he has to smile shall be a reason for me to furrow my brow by default.

“There are far too many to name, but the biggest reason of them all is that you were the first wondrous thing I saw when I walked into this room.” He replied, taking my hand from the koi pond, raising my knuckles to his mouth. My face flushed red with embarrassment.

“Is that so?” I said angrily, watching with a glare as he kissed the backs of four of my fingers. His lips were soft… I found myself getting flustered as I realized this is the first time he’s kissed me since we were married. “If only the feeling was mutual.”

“That’s what these next two weeks are for, my sweet flower.” He ignored my insult, pulling me to stand with him. “Are you really not going to question the splendorous and magnificent setting you’ve woken up in?”

“With you, I’ve learned not to question things.” I replied, following him as he led me to the window.

“Why not, now?” He asked, gazing out at the view with me. “Do you find that being curious around me reaps no reward?”

“I find that you often do not give me an answer, and when you do, it’s an answer I dislike. But if you insist I ask questions,” I looked up at him. “Where are we?”

“Last night, I promised you that today would be a day of many wonders. Look, my bride.” He directed my gaze out the window. I was shocked to see us situated in the center of a lush oasis in the dessert. We couldn’t possibly be in the same place as last night! Where had he taken me?!! “I have resurrected these ruins purely for your comfort.” He says. “Everything you see around you is how it was 70 years ago.”

“...” I will admit, his words had impressed me, as I looked out over the dazzling sight. I’d never seen so much verdant greenery in all my life, not even in the royal gardens… “You did all this…” I could hardly speak. What was happening to me?! “On your own?” I couldn’t dare to question that it was all for me. I knew what he would say and I couldn’t accept that answer.

“All for you, my darling.” He said, and I silently cursed him. He didn’t even need me to ask. I loosely clutched at the window. Massive pools of water flank a main road through the vast orchards. Even from here, I could see their branches laden with ripe fruits. Magnificent creatures from beyond our lands roamed in the feilds beyond. Birds, Oryx, even Giraffes, and Elephants. But no predators. They could live without fear of the natural hunt. So peaceful.

“......” How could I say anything? It was so emotive, this thing that he’d done. And even I, this magician’s wife, could not believe it. I settled to turn my face away from it all, and my heart does sommersalts. _Why does this have such an effect on me?!_ My eyes met his, and we both froze, dark void to shimmering gemstone. I didn’t even realize what was happening, as his hand found my chin, and his face began coming closer… I finally snapped out of it when our noses touched, and I quickly jerked away, covering my face and specifically my mouth. “No! What are you doing?!”

He paused, seeming to have realized what had almost happened, and he backed away quickly. “Gina…”

I turned away, my heart racing in my throat. I didn’t have any idea what to say, or do. But then my stomach growled. I was hungry. _I suppose that’s a good place to start…_ “Um… Is it too late for a meal?” I asked, unable to face him.

“Of course not.” He replied. “Would you like to join me in the dining hall? Or, shall I have one of the maids deliver it here?” He was being so accommodating…

“I’d prefer it delivered here, I think.” I said. I wasn’t ready to accept the rest of this… _thing_ he’s done.

“As you wish, my love.” He said, leaving me alone in the room. I winced when I heard the door shut. That made me feel trapped. I looked around at the room and I couldn’t stop my anxiety from rising. I couldn’t leave. I am my husband’s bird, and my wings have been clipped… I couldn’t calm my racing heart, as I paced the room back and forth. The doors opened soon after, and when I looked to see if it was the same maid from before, I was overwhelmed to see many more than just her! Four male servants carried in a low table and set it down, four more female servants carried in lush cushions and rugs to be placed around the table. And then six more servants carried in a feast that could feed every one of them, easily. And the maid from before played music on a _Qanun_ , while three more maids ushered in Chapur… Chapur? What was he doing here?

“...” I watched him come inside, as the throng of servantfolk bowed and left, minus the maid with the _Qanun_. She settled off to the side where she wouldn’t draw attention to herself. “So you’ve come to dine with me…” I said. “How thoughtful.”

“What kind of husband would I be if I let you eat alone?” He said, motioning for me to sit with him. “I had them prepare your favorite, my dear.”

I looked at the feast to see that, indeed, they had made everything I loved. I came and knelt on the cushions beside him. “... Thank you.” I said, quietly. “To the servants, not to you.”

“It is as you say,” He was trying not to upset me… Trying to placate me and keep me happy… He motioned for me to take my fill, as he took his. Cutting into my share, I raised a bite to my mouth and looked deeply into the details of his face. It was delicious. Almost too good to be true. He was also relishing in the taste, until he opened his eyes and caught me staring. “Has something caught your eye, beloved?” He smirked.

I frowned. “Just thinking.”  
“And what price must I pay to unlock the workings of that secretive mind of yours?” He asked.

“Why do you want to know what I’m thinking about?” I arched an eyebrow. “What use is that to you?”

“It’s useful for me to know you better.” He replied, taking another bite. “This is our honeymoon. If we leave this place no closer than we were, it’ll have been a failure.”

I didn’t reply. My head was racing with different thoughts. And the more I ate, I felt a pain in my stomach… “Ngh…” I grunted, holding my hand on the paining area. What is happening. “... Whatever I’m thinking, perhaps I ought to stop before it makes me ill…”

“Ill?” Chapur expressed extreme concern, reaching for me. “Do you think it might be food poisoning?” He asks, feeling my stomach and my forehead.

“No, no.” I rejected his fussing. “I just have a headache.” I would’ve made some sassy comment about it appearing only when he was in the same room as me, but that was neither true, nor would it help me.

Chapur looked at me, deeply. I could tell there were gears turning in his head. “Fetch us some tea,” He tells the maid. “And then leave us be. I wish to be alone with my wife.” My stomach flipped at him calling me that, even if it was true… I almost went and emptied my stomach into the koi pond. Almost. The maid bowed and left. I turned away from his gaze, as if that could shield me from his eyes, boring into me.

“Can you not?” I asked. “Your staring makes me uncomfortable.”

“My apologies,” He replied, continuing his food. It seemed my state would not deter him from eating. I stared off into space, counting the individual spaces of the lattice window. 113… 114… 115… “If you will not eat that, perhaps you should try something else?” Chapur suggested. “It would be good for you to eat. I don’t want you to starve.” I picked at a cluster of grapes.

The maid returned with the tea, and poured me a cup, before bowing and leaving, just as Chapur had ordered her. I stared down at the tea. I didn’t really want to drink it for some reason… “Drink, my dear. It will help.” Chapur urged me. “It’s more effective when it’s hot.”

“I’m not thirsty.” I made up an excuse. “My headache is going away on it’s own anyway.” A blatant lie.

Chapur arched an eyebrow, and poured himself a cup. “We drink together. It will do neither of us any harm.” He responded, reaching for me and running his hand across my cheek… I blushed, but soon realized he was just moving my hair out of my face. “Drink…” He insisted.

“...” I hesitated, before picking up the cup and bringing it to my lips. Taking in the smell, I wrinkled my nose. What kind of tea was this?! It smelled awful… Still, Chapur was insisting, so I took a sip. I almost coughed it up, as I slammed the cup back down on the table. “What kind of tea _is_ that?! It’s horrible!”

“It’s rosemary.” Chapur is now very concerned. “I thought you liked rosemary, I’ve seen you drinking it before.” I looked up at him.

“I think I should just lay down…” I said. He nodded and helped me to stand. With a clap of his hands, the servants were back, as if they’d been waiting outside the door for us the entire time. They took back everything they’d brought, as Chapur helped me onto the bed.

“I insist on staying by you, dearest.” He said. “Forgive me, but I would like to make sure you’re well.”

I couldn’t argue with him, as I felt very sleepy… “Alright…”

He seems relieved by my lack of resistance, though also concerned. “Sleep well, my love.”

I drifted off into a deep sleep not long after. It was a dreamless sleep. And something about it felt off, like I was closer to being awake than I was to being asleep, but my eyes were closed and they weren’t opening. Hours had passed when they finally did open, and when I looked over at my husband, he was sound asleep beside me! I flushed with panic, anger, and embarrassment. What was he doing?! My only consolation: I was under the covers, and he was on top of them. I calmed my racing breath enough to be quiet, as I slipped out from under the covers and began looking for a way out.

The sky outside the window was dark, and the moon shone down with the help of the stars. I went to the window and looked out. It looked so peaceful… Chapur stirred in the bed and I tensed. He was merely rolling over, and soon settled down. I needed to get out. I went to the door and opened it. The hall beyond was… long and devoid of people. I was about to slip away, when I paused. Turning back, I saw that Chapur sleeping in that position would ruin his hair, and his turban… _No, Gina. Don’t do it…_ I thought, but against all my best judgement, I went back and removed the headdress, setting it on the seat beside the bed. He wore his hair in a little man bun to keep it managed underneath the turban, so my delicate fingers removed the tie from his hai and combed it out to lay free on the pillow. _…Well, no sense in letting such beautiful hair be subject to tangling._

I gazed down at him, sleeping so peacefully. I wasn’t sure what I was doing, but whatever I’d done, it was enough. Wasting no more time taking risks, I silently absconded from the room, closing the door behind me as I disappeared out into the hall. I leaned my weight against the door, and looked around. _Which way do I go first?_ I thought. _This place is huge…_ But one thing was for sure. If he was asleep in that bed, I was not. I could not— I _would_ not sleep in the same bed as him. I pushed myself off the door and walked down the hallway, quickly getting lost in the corridors...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, did I not tell you guys it would be out much quicker?
> 
> Welcome to my submission to join the 'Let's Make The Protagonist Really Uncomfortable But Also Infatuated With Someone They Shouldn't Be' club!

I untied the robe from around my waist as I slipped down into the milk bath. The warm murky water enveloped me and I rested my head against the edge of the pool, reveling in the silence and solitude. This was the first time I’d been alone in a few days, and I was going to take full advantage of it. The ambient noises of the water sloshing against the side of the tub, and the pretty flower petals that floated on the surface were so pretty and relaxing. I soaked there in the quiet, reflecting on the past few days…

_It didn’t take me long to figure out that I had no idea where I was going in this gargantuan palace. “Ugh, I just want to get outside.” I complained, looking for an exterior window. “How do I get out of here?” I rounded a turn in the corridor, and found myself at a set of grand doors. And beyond them…_

_“Hello, my dear.” My eyes widened when I saw Chapur standing there, his hair still down around his shoulders, enjoying the night air. I moved to retreat back inside, when he called, “Don’t run away from me now. It’s a beautiful night, and I’d enjoy the company.”_

_“... I thought you were asleep.” I replied, staying in the gap of the door way. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”_ _  
_ _“It’s a nonissue,” He says, beckoning me closer. “Come, stand with me. Enjoy the stars, the scenery.” I slowly came closer. “I appreciate you taking a moment to tend to me in my sleep,” He says, taking a lock of his hair between his fingers. “Thank you.”_

_I blushed. “... Your welcome.”_

_“Am I to believe then, that you snuck away to find somewhere else to sleep that wasn’t by my side?” He asks. “I apologize for sneaking into bed while you were sleeping. I had hoped that seeing me merely lying on top of the covers would be enough to make you comfortable.”_

_“...” I was hesitant. “It… was. Or at least, it would’ve been, if I had not been surprised to see you there, and had I been tired enough to go back to sleep.”_

_Chapur nodded. “That’s a fair reasoning.” He removed his long purple cloak from his shoulders, and snapped his fingers, summoning a male servant that hadn’t been in the doorway when I went through it, and giving him the garment. It was then that I noticed that the servant absolutely refused to look at me… He disappeared back inside without another word. I figured he was just focused on what Chapur’s task for him was. I didn’t want to ask questions just yet. It felt like I would be revealing something horrible… Not that I’m not already sinking into the depths of some evil, just waiting to rear its ugly head._

_“.....” I just looked at him. He actually looked rather nice beneath all that black and purple… “... It is a lovely night.” I said, turning my gaze away. This made him smile, I saw it out of the corner of my eye._

_“Not nearly as lovely as you, my wife.” He said. I flushed with embarrassment._

I rolled my eyes, getting up and wading to the center of the bath. I couldn’t believe that he’d managed to keep me by his side for the rest of the night… The sound of something echoing through the hall made me whip my head around. It was like a stone, or a sandal. My mind immediately went to the servants. _Oh, please no…_ Considering it’s easy to assume that they’re blind and silent, I could’ve just turned the other way and ignored them. But they weren’t blind...

_“Why do all the servants have milky white eyes and sickly pallor?” I asked, staring at myself in the mirror as many maids draped me in silks and jewelry. “And why are you having them play dress up with me?”_

_“We’re having our portrait done today, my dear.” He answered. “Our wedding portrait.” I panicked internally. But I couldn’t protest because no sooner had I opened my mouth that he promised, “And once we’re done, I will purposefully avoid you for the rest of the day.”_

_“... Promise?” I asked._

_“You have my word.”_

_I allowed them to do with me what they wished, even letting them touch up my henna stain. I looked down at the initial on my ring finger. It’s custom to put the groom’s initial on the bride’s henna, but where the ‘C’ was, now looked like a ‘G’... I sighed and put the thought aside. It was probably a mistake that wouldn’t even matter in the end. “You still didn’t answer my question about the servants’ eyes.” I took a seat beside Chapur among a plethora of cushions and blankets._

_“Eyes are the windows to the soul,” Chapur replied. “Empty eyes—”_

_“Empty soul…” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, but I managed to keep my face from looking too horrified. “Are you telling me that they’re dead?!”_

_The maids came and positioned me the way they wanted, with my hand on his shoulder, and my face pointed towards him, and his pointed so that he would see me out of the corner of his peripheral. “You’re the one who came to that conclusion, my dear.”_

_“But they’re not blind.” I said, looking for confirmation._

_“No. They are not blind. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be able to paint our portrait.” He smirked, and I apparently frowned. Because when the paint was finished, hours later, I looked to find a slight scowl on my lips, and a smug grin on his._

_“... Well, I hope you like it. Because that’s all I’m doing with you today. I’m going to go be by myself.” I pulled off the silks and jewelry, and went to change my dress._

I sank down further into the water, hoping to hide myself as I listened for the sounds of someone approaching. I really hoped they wouldn’t find me. I didn’t want to be fussed over by a bunch of undeads. Perhaps if I was quiet, whoever was there would go away. Unfortunately, they did not go away, and the sound of footsteps only grew louder as they came closer. Ugh, I was trapped. They would see me and be all over me.

I groaned, and that stopped them in their tracks. The silence was only broken by the water rippling in the bath, and it hung for what seemed like an eternity. Until the footsteps started again and I was greeted with my definitely-not-undead husband. I don’t know if this made me feel better or worse.

He locked eyes with me for several seconds, before looking down at the robe that sat at the edge of the pool of water and then back up at me. Apparently I had the most pathetic glare on my face that anyone possibly could, because he had to refrain from chuckling. “Do you have any idea how ravishing you look when you want to kill me?” He asked.

“What are you looking at?!” I yelled at him, sinking further into the water. _Thank whatever supernatural force is up there that this bath is opaque…_

He laughed at this, his chest rising and falling underneath his own robe. His hair was braided over his shoulder, his chest and arms were exposed, and I couldn’t stop myself from thinking it: He really looked like a completely different person when he was like this. It was enough to distract me from my anger as I stared in total shock, my mouth actually agape. “What am I looking at?” He replied, “I’m looking at my beautiful wife, waiting for me in the bath. What are you looking at, my pretty flower? Do you see something you enjoy?”

I physically jerked back at his words, being snapped out of my shock at what he looked like, and thrust into my mortification at my response. “No!” I turned around and almost dunked myself into the bath just to get away from him. I was in up to my mouth, but my hands were covering my face, keeping the milk water out. “Oh my god, what are you doing?!” I was scared. I was so _so_ scared!

“I was going to bathe.” He said, and to my horror, I heard him coming closer, pulling off his sandals and setting them on the edge. “And that’s exactly what I’m going to do anyway, it’ll simply be done in the company of a ravishing young lady that I’d found in my bath.” My breath hitched when I heard him get into the bath with me, and the water sloshed around as he came closer. I hunched in on myself. If I got out, he would see me! If I stayed put… My heart stopped when he brought me higher up from the surface of the moving water. I instinctively went to cover myself. Bless my long hair.

“Please, no.” I moved away, but his hand on my arm grew stronger.

“Gina…” I felt something silky brush against my arm and I turned to look at it. It was my bathrobe.

“...” I looked at him, still mistrusting, as I was vulnerable in this state and I hated it so. He was still wearing his, too…

“Go on. Take it.” He said, holding it out to me.

“... Thank you…” I said, taking the satin garment and dipping below the water to my chin to put it on. I couldn’t meet his gaze when I rose back up. I still felt so vulnerable.

“You’re welcome.” He replied, finally letting go of me. “I hope you won’t abandon me now?” He took a seat by the edge of the tub.

“... Well, I suppose you’re not the servant folk…” I said, taking a seat on the opposite side.

“You dislike them?” He asked, tilting his head.

“They disturb me. And even so, I’m not used to having help with tasks I usually complete by myself.” I explained.

Chapur nodded, pondering this. “I’ll have this corrected for you.” He promised, before producing a basket of different bath products. “Pomegranate or sage?” He held up two bottles of bath oil.

“... Pomegranate.” I said, watching him open the bottle and pour it into the water. The room filled with the scent and I sighed with bliss, sinking into the water and resting my head on the lip of the pool. The silence was lovely, and I almost forgot he was there. Then a sound had me opening my eyes, and I looked to see him scrubbing himself down, starting with his shoulders. His robe had slipped down into the water, barely floating on the surface, but still there. I blushed, looking at the body he hid behind all those layers of clothes. “... You know, you don’t look at all like you did earlier today…” I couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth, my eyes dilated and everything else became a blur… Everything but him.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. “Oh?” He asked, and it was a genuine question. “Is that a good thing, by chance?”

“Um…” I averted my gaze and my face went so red I could feel it in my neck and down my body. “It’s an observation…” I had to turn my back to him, I couldn’t keep being such an open book. “Pardon my staring.”

“I don’t mind.” He responded, and I could just hear the satisfaction in his voice. “We’re married after all. You have every right to stare at me.”

_Why does the way his voice gets when he’s smiling sound so good?_ I thought. _Wait, why do I know when he’s smiling without looking at him?_ The water sloshes and I can tell that he’s moving… I don’t move, refusing to look at him despite every mistrusting bone in my body telling me I can’t turn my back on him when he could be presenting a threat. He placed a jug of pure water and a bar of my favorite soap down on the side of the pool, the placement telling me that he was literally right behind me, not even a foot between us. I dared not move.

But no sooner had he closed almost all the distance between us than he was moving back to his side of the tub, resuming his washing ritual. I still didn’t move for a minute, until with a sigh, I tied up my hair, and took my soap bar. It’s pure freesia scent was tainted with the smell of ambergris… I buried my disappointment, and set to washing myself, knowing full well that I would end up reeking of him by using this soap. I washed as much of myself as I could while staying modest before him.

Once I was done, I had to get up and move to the middle of the bath to rinse the soap away. Chapur had the same idea, apparently, as we met in the center of the pool. “... Good evening…” I said, quietly.

“Good evening, my dear.” He replied, his arms twitching. “... If I may?” He held out his arms.

“... What?” I asked. What was he doing? Did he want to hug me?

“I intend to submerge you up to your chin, in order to get all the soap off of you.” He said, taking my lack of backing away as an invitation to pull me into his embrace. “May I?”

I tensed. “... Fine.” Why I was being so complacent, I have no idea. I let him sink to his knees with me, and it resulted in the two of us basically crouching together in the milk bath, letting the soapy slipperiness melt into the warmth of it, swirling around us. Chapur’s hands moved, rubbing my arms and shoulders clean of the soap. I blushed heavily. I was actually very unsure if I enjoyed this or not… “Chapur…” I warned, just in case. “You’re very close to crossing a line…”

“I apologize,” He said, no backchat, no teasing, as he finished with me, and began rubbing the soap off himself. “Although you did miss some places.”

I blinked. “Such as?”

“Your back,” He eyed the place where my robe opened to reveal my skin beneath. “Your chest.”

I went back to the edge, turned away from him with a wary glare, and let the top of my robe drop. I kept up the glare over my shoulder as I washed, daring him to move a muscle in my direction, before covering back up enough to move back to the center and wash the soap away. “There.” I said, pulling the robe back on all the way.

Chapur led me out of the pool, and grabbed the two jugs of water that sat on the edge. “Close your eyes, my dear.” I did as I was told, and let him rinse the milk off of me with one jug. When he was done, I watched him rinse himself off with the other. We walked into the ending room, allowing our robes to warm and dry, while we dried off with the softest towels, and moisturized on opposite sides of a partitioning wall. “I enjoy your perfumes,” Chapur said, breaking the silence that had fallen. “They suit you.”

“I appreciate the compliment.” I replied, rubbing in the last of my peony oil, and yawning. “I’m tired…”

“It’s a long walk back to your chambers,” Chapur said. “Would you like for me to accompany you?”

“No, no.” Even in my sleepiness, I wouldn’t allow him that.

“Are you sure? You’re welcome in mine if you wish.” As if that was any better!

“No.” I rejected it, reaching for my robe. “I’m going on my own now. Good night, Chapur…”

Chapur said nothing, as he listened to the fabric shuffling around me. “You’ve been calling me by name for some time, now.” He observed. “Have you run out of insults for me?”

I paused. I had been calling him Chapur as of late. “... I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re on about, you wretched man.” I said, but the coldness in my voice was far weaker than before. I heard the near-silent chuff from my husband on the other side of the wall, but the sound didn’t bring a scowl to my face. “Good night.”

“Good night, my dear.” He replied, and I fled into the halls, almost running the whole way back to my chambers.


End file.
